


Draco Malfoy y el Diario del señor Oscuro

by Monocromatica



Series: Volver a Comenzar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Harry Potter Series Retold, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Spanish Translation, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocromatica/pseuds/Monocromatica
Summary: Draco regresa a Hogwarts: Escuela de Magia y Hechicería para su segundo año, sin saber que será confrontado por exactamente la misma identidad que estaba intentando dejar atrás.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Volver a Comenzar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114101
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Dark Lord's Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450605) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> Ya empece a traducir la segunda parte de esta serie!!!  
> Muchas Gracias a DracoWillHearAboutThis por permitirme traducir su trabajo, y gracias a todos los que les intereso leer mi traducción.  
> Espero les guste! :3

Draco había estado en casa durante seis semanas, y era tiempo más que suficiente para decidir que odiaba las vacaciones de verano. No, tal vez 'odio' era una palabra demasiado débil. Él odiaba a Theodore Nott. Él odiaba el pudín negro.

Él detestaba las vacaciones de verano.

Comenzó con llegar a casa y que su padre le gritara por cada ofensa imaginable: su elección de amigos aún no rectificada (que nunca iba a ser rectificada, muchas gracias), rompiendo unas cien reglas escolares desde entrar a un pasillo prohibido con dichos amigos para rescatar un producto alquimico invaluable de las manos del loco trastornado que su padre solía seguir (lo cual, bastante bien, tal vez merecía que le gritaran por eso, aunque no por las mismas razones por las que su padre lo había hecho), sus notas que no son tan perfectas como las de un 'Sangre Sucia' (no importa que sus marcas fueron las segundas mejores en todo su año sangriento y que Hermione Granger fuera un genio), y en general, por ser una terrible decepción como hijo. Como consecuencia, su padre había decidido limitar su vida a la mansión hasta que tuvo que volver a la escuela: no conocer gente, no ver partidos de quidditch o incluso ir de compras al callejón Diagon con su madre. Draco no estaba seguro de cuál era el objetivo de su padre con este castigo: ¿pensaba que dos meses en los terrenos de La Mansión solo con sus padres y los elfos domésticos como compañía lo reformarían nuevamente al heredero de sangre pura que creía que era? Si es así, estaba terriblemente equivocado.

No hace falta decir que su madre no estaba muy impresionada con la actitud de su padre. Les había tomado dos días después del regreso de Draco de la escuela para comenzar una gran pelea. Las reliquias familiares se habían estrellado contra las paredes (la mayoría del lado de la familia de su padre) y sus voces se habían trasladado hasta la habitación de Draco, a pesar de que, una escalera completa y unas diez habitaciones lo separaban de la zona de peligro. Desde entonces, sus padres habían sido terriblemente fríos el uno con el otro. Oh, ya no estaban peleando, está bien; en cambio, se trataban mutuamente con una cortesía tan congelada que Draco sentía escalofríos cada vez que lo presenciaba. Draco estaba agradecido de que su madre se pusiera del lado de él en lugar del de su esposo, por supuesto, pero no era muy agradable vivir en una casa que parecía una nevera social. Por otra parte, siendo el estudiante menos popular en la casa de Slytherin, él ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a algo como esto.

Sin embargo, lo peor, mucho peor que todo lo que sus padres estaban haciendo en casa, era que no había tenido noticias de Harry en todo el verano. Draco no entendió. Hermione le escribía semanalmente e incluso Weasley había mantenido correspondencia con él, pero no había ni una nota de Harry. Tampoco fue el único que no había tenido noticias suyas. Trató a Hermione y Weasley con el mismo silencio, lo que dejó a Draco más que un poco sospechoso.

No, no sospechoso. Estaba muy preocupado, eso era.

Draco sabía, por supuesto, que Harry no era un invitado muy bienvenido en la casa de su tío y su tía. No le tomó mucho esfuerzo imaginar la forma en que fue tratado por todos los comentarios irreflexivos que había hecho durante el último año, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin noticias de Harry, más miedo tenía por el bienestar de su amigo. Había llegado al punto en el que estaba discutiendo una intervención con Weasley, quien, a pesar de todos sus defectos, estaba tan preocupado como Draco.

Sus temores culminaron cuando, el día del cumpleaños de Harry, su padre regresó con la noticia de que Harry había recibido una advertencia oficial del Ministerio de Magia por realizar un hechizo flotante en la casa de sus familiares Muggle. Draco desconectó la conferencia sobre su elección de amigos que siguieron a las noticias, en su lugar, se tomo su tiempo para enloquecer internamente. Puede que Harry no le dé mucha importancia a las reglas, pero no sería tan descuidado como para arriesgarse a ser expulsado de la escuela a menos que fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Y con eso, pensó Draco incómodo, ya tenían mucha experiencia.

Le escribió a Weasley esa noche, insistiendo en que necesitaban poner algo en movimiento, para averiguar si Harry estaba bien o no. Weasley estuvo de acuerdo, asegurándose de que estaba tratando de convencer a sus padres para que verificaran a Harry y que, en caso de que no se movieran, estaba trabajando en un plan de respaldo con los gemelos. Draco no estaba seguro de si se sintió tranquilizado por eso o no. Fred y George Weasley eran infames por causar estragos en todo Hogwarts, y lo último que Harry necesitaría era más problemas asociados con él.

Draco también trató de hablar con su madre sobre sus preocupaciones, pero mientras ella escuchaba, ella se negó a involucrarse.

"¿Qué imaginas que haría, cariño?" ella suspiró. "¿Aparecer en la casa de sus parientes muggles y exigir ver al niño? ¡Llamarán a los Aurores Muggle sobre mí, y tu padre tomaría mi cabeza! No, querida, tendrás que esperar hasta que comience el período. Lo verás entonces, estoy seguro."

Afortunadamente, Draco no tuvo que esperar tanto, después de todo. Cuatro días después del cumpleaños de Harry, finalmente recibió una carta que llevaba Hedwig. La lechuza blanca parecía encantada de verlo, y Draco podría haber besado al pájaro cuando ella dejó caer una carta en sus manos, ululando por el logro antes de unirse a Aquila en su percha.

Draco nunca había estado tan ansioso por abrir una carta, y prácticamente rasgó el sobre para llegar a él.

« Querido Draco» , decía. «Lo siento por preocuparte. Mi tío cerró la jaula de Hedwig para que no pudiera contactarte. Nunca recibí ninguna de tus cartas, créelo o no, un elfo doméstico apareció en la casa de los Dursley en mi cumpleaños, pidiéndome que me mantuviera alejado de Hogwarts. Dijo que había un complot para hacer que ocurrieran las "cosas más terribles", y que estaría en peligro mortal si volviera».

Draco se mantuvo allí, leyendo la oración dos veces más antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido agonizante.

"¿Por qué siempre te pasan cosas raras?" gimió a la habitación en general.

«Ese elfo también interceptó todas las cartas que ustedes enviaron. Aparentemente pensó que, si sentía que nadie me echaba de menos, no me gustaría volver. También realizó el encantamiento flotante en la sala de estar, dejando caer budín sobre la esposa de un importante socio comercial de mi tío en un intento de encerrarme. Él tuvo éxito. Ron, Fred y George me sacaron de allí, y ahora estoy con los Weasley».

"¿Me sacaron?" Draco repitió en voz alta, haciendo una mueca y mirando a Hedwig. "¿Quiero saber?" le preguntó a ella.

Ella dejó escapar un fuerte chillido, que Draco interpreta como un "No".

«De todas formas, lo siento si te he asustado. Estoy bien ahora. ¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Tu padre te ha hecho pasar un mal rato? Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, Harry. PD: Nos reuniremos con Hermione en el Callejón Diagon el día 19. ¿Quizás tú también podrías venir?»

Draco se dejó caer en su cama, sonriendo mientras volvía a leer la carta, con alivio en su estómago. Toda la historia de los elfos domésticos sonaba muy siniestra, está bien, tendría que obtener los detalles de eso cuando viera a Harry cara a cara, pero por ahora, el otro chico parecía sano y salvo, y eso fue suficiente para Draco.

Ahora solo necesitaba convencer a su madre para que lo ayudara a escapar al Callejón Diagon el día 19, pero estaba seguro de que encontrarían la manera.

"Recuerda", dijo su madre mientras salían a la calle comercial y Draco estiró el cuello por cualquier señal de sus amigos. “Necesitamos estar en casa antes de que tu padre regrese de donde sea que esté hoy. Si se entera, que te deje ir a encontrarte con Potter, Weasley y Granger ..."

"Lo sé, madre", Draco la rechazó. "Estará bien. Solo nos quedaremos un par de horas. Nunca sabrá que me fui."

"Será mejor que no", murmuró ella. Sin embargo, dejó que el tema cayera y dijo: "Trabajaré en mi lista de útiles escolares. Nos encontraremos en el Caldero Chorreante a las cuatro en punto, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, madre", Draco asintió distraídamente, todavía buscando un desordenado cabello negro o, alternativamente, mucho jengibre.

Terminó encontrándolos unos cinco minutos más tarde cuando todos salían de Gringotts. Estaba tan feliz de verlos que atrajo tanto a Harry como a Hermione en un abrazo muy poco masculino (y sin Malfoy-ish), pero estaba sonriendo demasiado para sentirse avergonzado por la muestra de afecto.

Luego se separaron de los demás, el Sr. Weasley llevó a los padres de Hermione a tomar una copa, la Sra. Weasley fue a comprar batas con su hija y los hermanos se dispersaron en algún lugar (a Draco no podía importarle menos) mientras se dirigían a Florian Fortescue's para comprar algunos helados. Charlaban entusiasmados sobre esto y aquello cuando Harry de repente se volvió hacia Draco, anunciando: "Por cierto, Draco, ¡vi a tu padre antes en Borgin y Burkes!"

Draco se congeló a medio paso, mirando a Harry con incredulidad, una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago.

"¿Quieres decir que está aquí?" preguntó, un filo en su voz. "¿En el callejón Diagon?"

"Bueno, no estoy seguro de que todavía lo esté", Harry se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño ante la reacción de Draco. "Y fue en Knockturn Alley en primer lugar, así que ..." Draco podría haber preguntado qué demonios había estado haciendo Harry en Knockturn Alley, pero estaba demasiado conmocionado por la noticia de que su padre había estado cerca para interrogar a su amigo. "¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry "¿Qué pasa?"

"Él no sabe exactamente que estoy aquí", confesó Draco con un suspiro. “Mi madre me escapó a sus espaldas. Nunca me hubiera permitido encontrarme contigo. Entonces, si me ve aquí ..."

"Probablemente se haya ido", dijo Harry, en un intento de calmarlo. “Estaba tratando de vender artefactos oscuros que pudieran incriminarlo. Probablemente no se demoró ".

"Esperemos que tengas razón," murmuró Draco. Y esperemos que él no se fuera a casa para encontrarnos a mamá y a mí tampoco, pensó para sí mismo.

"Anímate," Harry sonrió, dándole un codazo. "Vamos a comprar un helado y luego puedes contarme sobre tu verano".

"No hay mucho que contar", resopló Draco. "Prefiero escuchar sobre el tuyo. ¿Qué fue eso del elfo?"

Luego, Harry se lanzó a la historia de cómo había aparecido el elfo en su habitación y qué había dicho exactamente. Para cuando terminó, habían terminado su helado y llegaron a la tienda de bromas de Gambol y Japes.

"¿Pero de qué estaba hablando?" Draco frunció el ceño. “¿Qué tipo de peligro se supone que hay que esperar en Hogwarts? Dumbledore no está ocultando nada nuevo en la escuela, ¿verdad?"

"Será mejor que no!" Hermione dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Te digo que Nott solo estaba bromeando con él!" Weasley se encogió de hombros.

"¿Nott?" Repitió Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ron cree que envió al elfo para evitar que regrese a la escuela", explicó Harry.

"Podría ser su idea de una broma", admitió Draco, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más. "Pero dijiste que el elfo actuó como si estuviera allí en contra de las instrucciones dadas por su Maestro, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí", asintió Harry. "Pero parece que no pueden actuar en contra de las instrucciones, así que ..."

"Oh, pueden, si se sienten fuertemente acerca de algo", lo corrigió Draco. "Nuestros elfos son mucho más leales a mi madre que a mi padre, por ejemplo, e irán en contra de sus órdenes directas si se trata de ella o, a veces, de mí".

Sin embargo, su conversación se interrumpió cuando se encontraron con los gemelos y su amigo Gryffindor en la sección de fuegos artificiales de la tienda, y Draco se distrajo de volver a continuar su charla después.

Mientras se dirigían a Flourish y Blotts más tarde, el lugar estaba lleno de gente. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba allí para firmar su nuevo libro, y Draco gimió en voz alta en el mismo momento en que Hermione gritó: "¡Podemos realmente conocerlo! Quiero decir, ¡ha escrito casi toda la lista de libros!"

"Oh, déjalo, Hermione," Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Es un falso y un aspirante a ser una celebridad".

"¿Qué quieres decir con falso?" Hermione regresó, muy helada. “Es muy famoso, ¿no? ¡Sus libros son los más vendidos!"

"Solo porque todas las brujas piensan que es bonito", se burló Draco, y recibió un resoplido de diversión de parte de Weasley por eso. "¡Es un cabeza hueca, Hermione, te lo digo!"

"No digas eso demasiado alto", advirtió Weasley cuando entraron en la tienda. "A mamá le gusta".

Draco levantó las cejas hacia él, y parecía ser uno de esos raros momentos en los que estaban de acuerdo porque Weasley puso los ojos en blanco de acuerdo.

Se unieron a los Weasley y los Granger donde estaban parados en la multitud, tanto Hermione como la Sra. Weasley se estiraron ansiosamente para ver a Lockhart.

La imagen de Draco del autor más vendido fue, en todo caso, cementada en piedra por los acontecimientos de la siguiente media hora. No solo era tan vergonzosamente absorto en sí mismo y buscaba la atención como Draco siempre había asumido, sino que también logró ver a Harry en la multitud y abusar de la fama de su amigo por el bien de la publicidad. Draco sabía que había estado burlándose tanto durante toda la improvisada sesión de fotos en la que Harry había sido acorralado, que su madre le habría dicho bruscamente que asumiera algún tipo de compostura, pero no pudo evitarlo. El tipo era insoportable, y mucho peor, como había anunciado tan pomposamente antes de dejar a Harry fuera de su alcance, iba a ser su nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Muy brillante.

Sin embargo, fue lo que sucedió después lo que realmente se llevó el pastel. Harry acababa de empujar los libros que Lockhart le había regalado en el caldero que sostenía la hermanita de Weasley cuando una voz acerada los hizo girar sorprendidos, y temerosos, del lado de Draco.

"Harry Potter. Es un placer conocerte finalmente, después de haber oído tanto sobre ti."

Allí, elevándose sobre ellos en una elegancia cortés que solo él podía manejar, estaba el padre de Draco. Draco tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de correr y esconderse entre la multitud de Weasley, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para eso. Había sido atrapado. En cambio, se puso un poco más alto, tratando de mostrar obstinado desafío. Podía sentir los ojos de los demás en su rostro mientras miraban de un lado a otro entre su padre y él, pero no los miró a los ojos, manteniéndolos fijos con los de su padre.

"Y mira a quién tenemos aquí", agregó su padre, su voz baja y peligrosa. "Encantado de encontrarte aquí, Draco".

Draco no respondió, sus labios apretados. Hubo un momento de tenso silencio antes de que el señor Weasley apareciera detrás de ellos, después de haber luchado hacia ellos con los gemelos a cuestas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" les preguntó suavemente, aparentemente sin haber tomado nota del padre de Draco. "Está loco aquí, vamos afuera".

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, Arthur Weasley", se burló su padre, una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, del tipo que no tenía calor, pero estaba equilibrado con pura malicia.

Fue entonces cuando el señor Weasley lo miró, y su postura cambió por completo: había una tensión repentina en la forma en que se mantenía, y su expresión se volvió casi tan fría como la del padre de Draco.

"Lucius", dijo, asintiendo una vez como saludo.

"Escuché que estabas ocupado en el Ministerio", dijo su padre arrastrando las palabras, entrecerrando los ojos muy ligeramente de una manera que Draco sabía que significaba un insulto en camino. "Todas esas redadas ... espero que te estén pagando horas extras?" Extendió la mano para recoger uno de los libros del caldero de la chica Weasley, no uno de los nuevos que Harry había dejado allí, sino uno viejo y maltratado que era claramente de segunda mano. Sus cejas se alzaron mientras lo miraba con desagrado. "Obviamente no", respondió a su propia pregunta. "Querida, ¿de qué sirve ser una desgracia para el nombre del mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por eso?"

"Padre", siseó Draco, la ira y la humillación corrían por él ante esas palabras. "¡Detente!"

"No te atrevas a tomar ese tono conmigo, Draco", espetó su padre, mostrándole una mirada de furia. "Ya estás en suficientes problemas. No empeores tu situación al responderme."

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me castigarás aún más?" Draco puso los ojos en blanco, su ira lo hizo más valiente de lo que solía ser. "¿Tirarme a las mazmorras?"

"Vería mis palabras si fuera tú, hijo", dijo su padre. “Tengo vínculos estrechos con el Director de Durmstrang, ya sabes. No es demasiado tarde para sacarte de Hogwarts."

Draco palideció ante eso, y sus dedos se apretaron en un puño. "Madre no te dejara", dijo simplemente.

"Tu madre es demasiado suave contigo", respondió con frialdad, sus ojos viajaron de Draco a Weasley y finalmente descansaron sobre Hermione, su nariz se arrugó con evidente disgusto. "Claramente", subrayó.

Con un gesto dramático, dejó caer el libro que aún sostenía en el caldero y se volvió hacia su hijo.

"Nos vamos a casa", ordenó.

"Estoy aquí con mamá", protestó Draco. “No puedo simplemente desaparecer. Ella va-"

"La encontraremos e iremos a casa juntos", fue interrumpido con una finalidad con la que Draco sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar. "Y luego tendremos una buena y larga conversación sobre la compañía que mantienes".

Draco respiró hondo y lo miró con odio en ese momento, antes de volverse hacia sus amigos. Hermione parecía un poco temblorosa, pero estaba tratando de sonreírle a Draco cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Weasley parecía furioso, su cara tan roja como la de su padre mientras ambos miraban a Lucius Malfoy con rabia apenas reprimida. Harry parecía que iba a agarrar el brazo de Draco y rehusarse a dejarlo ir.

"Te veré en el tren", murmuró Draco, y sin querer siguió a su padre fuera de la tienda.

Draco no creía haber visto a su padre tan furioso. Su grito duró casi una hora, solo interrumpido ocasionalmente por los comentarios abrasadores de su madre dirigidos a su esposo. Draco había tenido razón al decir que su madre no iba a permitir que lo enviaran a la escuela a mitad de camino en Europa, aunque era una decisión cercana. Solo la amenaza de que ella tomara a Draco, empacara y abandonara la mansión cerró completamente ese camino de la argumentación de su padre.

Sin embargo, decir que el resto de las vacaciones de verano de Draco fueron aún más infernales de lo que ya lo habían sido, fue decirlo con bastante suavidad. Si bien su padre lo había ignorado principalmente en su mayor parte antes de su viaje al Callejón Diagon, ahora lo buscó activamente. Castigó a Draco dándole trabajo. Se le hizo leer libros y ensayos sobre la pureza de la sangre y resumirlos a su padre después. Era innecesario decir que esta conversación aseguraba nuevas peleas cada vez: su padre podría tener la autoridad para castigarlo, pero Draco había terminado con dejarse decir qué creer o evitar expresar su descontento con las ideas intolerantes de su padre. Cada vez que su padre había tenido suficiente de lo que él llamaba el "descaro" de Draco, lo enviaba a realizar trabajo físico, supervisado por Dobby, el elfo doméstico que usaba como su sirviente personal. Draco había pulido más reliquias familiares o retratos sin polvo de sus horribles antepasados de los que podía contar. Una vez, cuando estaba especialmente exhausto, le había pedido a Dobby que terminara el trabajo por él y no se lo contara a su padre. Dobby lo había hecho, pero se había castigado tanto que Draco se sintió demasiado culpable para intentarlo de nuevo.

Su padre también estaba empeñado en mejorar su posición con sus compañeros de casa de sangre pura. Una tarde lo llamaron abajo para encontrar a Marcus Flint, un estudiante de sexto año de Slytherin y capitán del equipo de Quidditch, sentado en el salón con una taza de té en la mano y una expresión muy satisfecha en su feo rostro.

"Tuve una pequeña conversación con el señor Flint", anunció su padre en el momento en que Draco entró en la habitación. "Jugarás como buscador para el equipo de tu casa este año".

Draco se volvió hacia su padre, boquiabierto, la incredulidad se extendió por él. Por supuesto, había querido ese lugar en el equipo, su padre sabía que lo había hecho, pero nada de lo que Lucius Malfoy podría haber hecho para asegurarse de que lo recibiera sería de su agrado.

"¿Sin prueba?" Draco preguntó rotundamente.

"Una prueba sería una mera formalidad con el hijo del patrocinador del equipo entre los candidatos", se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su propio té, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"¿Patrocinador?", Repitió Draco, entrecerrando los ojos. "¡¿Me compraste un lugar en el equipo?!"

"Simplemente le ofrecí al Sr. Flint proporcionar escobas apropiadas para asegurar que la casa de mi hijo tuviera una oportunidad justa en la copa de la casa este año", dijo casualmente. "No puedes culpar a un padre por preocuparte, ¿verdad, Draco?"

Draco estaba furioso. Había querido probar el puesto, pero había querido ganárselo . Era un buen volador, y estaba seguro de que si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad, habría hecho el equipo. Pero ahora nunca lo sabría, y siempre sería el chico Malfoy al que su padre rico le había comprado un lugar en el equipo.

Estaba contando los días hasta que comenzara la escuela, y sus únicos destellos de luz eran las cartas que ahora recibía regularmente de Harry y Hermione. Draco sospechaba que solo escribían con tanta frecuencia para asegurarse de que su padre aún no lo hubiera asesinado, pero de todos modos lo agradeció. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de contarle a Harry sobre su posición en el equipo de Quidditch, demasiado avergonzado de cómo lo había recibido para revelarlo hasta que tuvo que hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente llegó septiembre, Draco sintió que había llegado al final de una sentencia a prisión, y el estado de ánimo de su padre era aún más sucio de lo habitual.

“Si recibo una palabra más de alguna aventura de tu grupo de amantes de los Muggles y alborotadores, te sacare de la escuela ”, fue la amenaza que recibió en la despedida. “No me importa lo que diga tu madre. ¡No voy a soportar más tu comportamiento!"

"Es una pena que no me importe lo que digas," Draco disparó hacia atrás y se fue antes de que su padre pudiera responder.

Su madre lo llevó a King's Cross, afortunadamente, rechazó la compañía de su esposo. Incluso hizo un esfuerzo por conversar con los padres de Hermione cuando los encontraron, a pesar de las miradas enfurecidas que recibió de los Notts, Crabbes y Goyles, y Draco se sintió ferozmente orgulloso de ella.

"¿Dónde están los Weasley?" Draco le preguntó a Hermione, mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad mientras se acercaban a las once en punto. "Todavía no están aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No lo creo", murmuró Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. “Son un poco difíciles de perder. Espero que no lleguen tarde ..."

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de abordar el tren, no habían visto a Harry ni a ninguno de los niños Weasley. Decidieron buscar en el tren, y finalmente, cuando llegaron al último vagón, se encontraron con los gemelos sentados con su amiga habitual y su hermana pequeña. Sin embargo, todavía no había rastro del propio Harry ni Weasley.

"¿Has visto a Ron y Harry?" Preguntó Hermione mientras asomaba la cabeza en su compartimento.

"No desde que llegamos a la estación, no", uno de los dos frunció el ceño: Draco nunca podría distinguirlos, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentó. "Llegamos tarde y los perdimos de vista".

"Hemos estado buscando por todas partes", señaló Draco.

"Tal vez se pasaron el uno al otro", el otro se encogió de hombros.

"Debemos haberlo hecho", asintió Hermione, pero la mirada que intercambió con Draco fue de confusión.

Se dirigieron hacia el otro lado del tren una vez más, y cuando todavía no los habían encontrado, volvieron a darse la vuelta en una búsqueda continua. Cuando pasaron por el compartimento en el que Longbottom estaba sentado solo por tercera vez, finalmente decidieron rendirse y sentarse con él.

"Tal vez si nos quedamos quietos, Ron y Harry nos encontrarán", razonó Hermione, aunque Draco podía decir que no creía en sus propias palabras. Él vio su propia preocupación reflejada en sus ojos marrones.

"Te digo que no están aquí", suspiró Draco.

"Tienen que estar en alguna parte ", insistió.

"Podrían haber perdido el tren", señaló Draco. "Los gemelos dijeron que iban a llegar tarde, ¿verdad?"

"Lo hicieron", aceptó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. "¿Qué pasa si pierdes el tren?"

"No sé", Draco se encogió de hombros. "¿Creo que tendrán que contactar a Dumbledore para obtener permiso para llegar por Floo?"

"Mi abuela me dijo que tendría que quedarme en casa por un año si pierdo el tren, me lo dijo antes cuando quería que me apurara", agrego Longbottom con los ojos muy abiertos. "Pero tal vez solo estaba diciendo eso para asustarme".

"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo", respondió Draco con escepticismo. "No puedo ver a Dumbledore rechazando la asistencia de nadie solo porque perdieron el tren".

Harry y Ron no se presentaron para el resto del viaje en tren, ni para el camino desde la estación hasta la escuela. Tampoco estaban en el Gran Comedor para la fiesta, y cuando apareció la comida en sus platos, Draco se sintió tan enfermo que no pudo comer nada.

¿Dónde estaban los dos? Seguramente, si hubieran perdido el tren, ¿habrían terminado esperándolos en la escuela? Viajar en flú fue infinitamente más rápido que un viaje en tren por todo el país, después de todo. Habrían tenido tiempo suficiente para aparecer aquí mientras el resto de los estudiantes estaban en camino. Entonces, ¿dónde estaban?

Draco notó que, en algún momento, Snape recogió a McGonagall y Dumbledore y los condujo fuera del pasillo, algo que a Draco le pareció muy extraño. ¿El director se fue durante la fiesta de bienvenida? No es algo que generalmente ocurriera, estaba seguro. Miró hacia donde estaba sentada Hermione con Longbottom, y parecía que ella también se había dado cuenta y estaba igualmente intrigada.

Fue entonces cuando los murmullos comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos.

"Aparentemente el auto estaba encantado para volar-"

"-Se estrelló contra un árbol con él-"

"¡Espero que sean expulsados!"

"Serviría a Potter bien!"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Draco le preguntó bruscamente al grupo de cuarto año sentado no muy lejos de él. Todos miraron a Draco como si fuera algo particularmente desagradable encontrado en la suela de sus botas, y procedieron a ignorarlo, actuando como si no hubiera hablado.

Las entrañas de Draco parecían enredarse en un bulto apretado. Sin embargo, cuando Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape regresaron, no ofrecieron explicaciones, aunque los dos últimos parecían extremadamente amargos.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore parecía alegre como siempre, y mantuvo su discurso habitual sin signos de interrupción. Luego procedió a enviarlos a sus dormitorios, y Draco, todavía tan confundido como siempre, no tuvo más remedio que seguir a sus compañeros hasta las mazmorras.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que finalmente se encontró cara a cara con Harry.

"Déjame aclarar esto", Draco levantó una mano y frotó su sien con la otra, más por el efecto que por ahuyentar un dolor de cabeza real. "De hecho, voló ese auto volador, que el señor Weasley encantaba ilegalmente desde Londres a Hogwarts, y lo estrelló contra el sauce boxeador, que casi los mata a golpes".

"Sí", suspiró Harry, haciendo una mueca. "No fue una de nuestras ideas más brillantes".

"Yo diría que sí," Draco sacudió la cabeza, pero frunció el ceño, la curiosidad ganó a la exasperación. "¿Pero por qué no pudiste llegar a la plataforma?"

"No tengo idea," Harry se encogió de hombros, mordiendo el emparedado que había tomado antes de que Draco y él se dirigieran a los terrenos, buscando en la soledad de una caminata su primera conversación real desde el último término. “Pero es raro, ¿no? Primero el elfo, y ahora esto ..."

"Más que raro," Draco frunció el ceño. "Y después de un año pasado contigo, mi tolerancia a la rareza ha aumentado drásticamente".

Harry se echó a reír, y un cómodo silencio cayó entre ellos mientras paseaban por el lago, que brillaba bajo el brillo del sol de la mañana.

"¿Asi que, que hay de ti?" Preguntó Harry, atrapando los ojos de Draco. “Veo que tu padre te dejó regresar, después de todo. Tenía miedo de que no lo hiciera."

"Mientras Madre tenga algo que decir, él no puede hacer ningún daño real", se encogió de hombros Draco. “No dejaría que ella realmente empacara y se fuera. El divorcio no se ve muy bien entre los sangre pura, pero cuando se trata de mi felicidad, a ella realmente no parece importarle mucho la propiedad."

"Ella es tu madre", dijo Harry, en voz muy baja. "Ella quiere lo mejor para ti". Hubo un breve momento de silencio, en el que Draco se preguntó si deberían cambiar de tema: las madres y su amor por sus hijos era un tema bastante delicado para Harry, después de todo, pero Harry continuó un momento después, una sonrisa regresó a su rostro. "La señora Weasley, al menos, estaba indignada por el comportamiento de tu padre. Parece que toda la familia de Ron se animó contigo solo por enfrentarte a él."

"Eso es ... agradable", parpadeó Draco, sorprendido. Estaba comenzando a revisar a fondo su imagen de la familia Weasley; el propio Weasley, por supuesto, excluido. Ninguna cantidad de tiempo haría a Weasley menos molesto.

El primer día de Draco transcurrió con bastante calma, y entre clases, tareas y algunas de las burlas habituales de sus compañeros de casa, pudo sentir el comienzo de una rutina volviendo a su lugar desde donde había permanecido inactivo desde junio. Harry, sin embargo, parecía haber tenido una experiencia de regreso completamente diferente. Cuando se encontraron en la biblioteca después de la cena, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo enfurecido por Lockhart en un tono susurrado, con Hermione con un tono discreto y Weasley observando su varita rota con un aire de depresión.

"Te dije que es un cabeza hueca que busca atención", murmuró Draco, distraídamente anotando algunos hechos para usar en su ensayo de Transfiguración. "Probablemente se siente amenazado por otra celebridad tan cerca".

"¡Es una amenaza sangrienta!" Siseo Harry. “¡Está tratando de hacerme parecer la cabeza hueca que busca atención! ¡Todo lo que quiero es que me dejen en paz!"

"Sé que lo haces", le tranquilizó Draco. "Y honestamente, todos en esta escuela a quienes no les guste pronto sabrán mejor que escuchar lo que digan, así que no me preocuparía demasiado".

"Él es un maestro, ya sabes", murmuró Hermione, con un filo en su voz. "¡ Necesitarás escucharlo si quieres aprobar tus exámenes!"

"Si son algo así como el cuestionario que nos dio hoy, podemos obtener todas las respuestas leyendo Witch Weekly , de todos modos", murmuró Ron miserablemente, hurgando en la cinta adhesiva alrededor de la grieta en su varita, parpadeando cuando salieron chispas rojas de la punta.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y enterró la cara en su libro de Herbología, sin hablar con ellos por el resto de la noche. Aún así, a pesar de los maestros especialmente molestos y los Gryffindors especialmente gruñones, Draco se maravilló de la normalidad de todo.

Decidió que era bueno volver a Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Su primera semana de lecciones hubiera sido felizmente sin incidentes si no fuera por tres fuentes principales de molestia:La primera fue, como era de esperar, Gilderoy Lockhart, quien, además de dar las lecciones más espantosas en las que se había sentado (y tenía Historia de Magia dos veces por semana), parecía haber convertido en su propio proyecto favorito enfurecer a Harry y, por lo tanto, a Draco, que tenía que lidiar con un amigo perpetuamente frustrado.

La segunda fuente fue un Gryffindor de primer año llamado Colin Creevey, un niño nacido de muggles que adoraba a Harry como si fuera el mismo Merlín y había empezado a seguirlo como un cachorro enamorado. Lo que podría haber divertido a Draco, incluso, si las tendencias acosadoras del enano no redujeran el ya muy poco tiempo que tenía que pasar con su amigo entre clases, tareas y habitaciones separadas. Sintió que se había vuelto bastante bueno al no quejarse de ser el único Slytherin en un grupo de Gryffindors y, por lo tanto, siempre un poco al margen, pero no iba a renunciar a su parte de atención para darle espacio a un niño molesto con una cámara, el cual se hubiera adaptado mejor a una pasantía en Witch Weekly que a una escuela para gente (en su mayoría) cuerda.

La tercera fuente de molestia, o tal vez "estrés" era el término más apropiado en este caso, era el inminente debut de Draco como miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. El viernes por la noche, cuando Flint le informó que lo esperaban para su primera sesión de entrenamiento a la mañana siguiente, todavía no les había dado la noticia a sus amigos. Sabía, racionalmente, que no podía ocultárselo para siempre, pero no pudo evitar sentir que aceptar el puesto era algo vergonzoso que lo colocaba al mismo nivel que su padre.  
"No te obligaré a cumplir el trato que hiciste con mi padre, ¿sabes?", Comentó Draco en un intento desesperado por aliviar su propia culpa. "Si quieres programar pruebas, estaré encantado de participar".

"¿Cuál sería el punto?" —Preguntó Flint, mirándolo como si lo hubiera perdido. “Si no te doy el puesto, tendré que entregar las escobas y no hay manera. ¡Así que será mejor que no te eches atrás, Malfoy! añadió, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Draco. "¡Yo personalmente te ahogaré en el lago si lo haces!"

Así que Draco había cesado sus débiles protestas y se había resignado a la situación inusual en la que se encontraba, aquella en la que su ambición Slytherin le gritaba que dejara de quejarse y se arriesgara a algo que había querido hacer incluso antes de comenzar la escuela. Mientras que la parte de él que había sido azotada por su amistad con alguien tan justo como Harry simultáneamente lo hacía sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo malo e inmoral. Siempre pudo dar lo mejor de sí mismo y demostrarle al mundo que se merecía el puesto, trató de consolarse. Era un buen volador. Brillante, incluso, podía reclamar con orgullo. Nadie podría protestar por la decisión de Flint de convertirlo en Buscador una vez que lo hubieran visto en el campo, ¿verdad?

Aún así, temía las miradas que sabía que sus amigos de Gryffindor le iban a dar por participar en tan vil juego de poder. La idea de decepcionar a Harry lo asustaba como ninguna otra cosa.

Durmió muy poco la noche siguiente, y cuando bajó al campo con sus compañeros de equipo a la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, se sintió un poco enfermo. Sin embargo, su estómago dio un vuelco en el momento en que vio gente en el aire y, tratando de no parecer demasiado esperanzado, señaló: “¡El campo está bloqueado! Tal vez deberíamos simplemente ... "

"Oh, no," lo interrumpió Flint, sonriendo de una manera que a Draco no le gustó en absoluto. “Tengo un permiso especial de Snape, ya que necesito entrenarte. Wood solo tendrá que compartir ".

"¿Wood?" Repitió Draco horrorizado. "¿Ese Gryffindor está ahí arriba?"

"Sí," asintió Flint con no poca cantidad de alegría, completamente en desacuerdo con cómo se sentía Draco ante la perspectiva de entrenar junto al equipo de Gryffindor.  
Harry lo vería. Y también vería las escobas. Y no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer para detener el choque de trenes que tenía delante. Draco había pasado mucho tiempo imaginando cómo la noticia del plan de su padre sería aceptada por los Gryffindors, pero esto definitivamente era mucho peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado en sus fantasías más salvajes.

Wood le estaba gritando a Flint tan pronto como lo vio, y todo su equipo lo siguió hasta el suelo para investigar la fuente de su interrupción. Sin embargo, no eran los únicos, notó Draco con creciente angustia cuando Hermione, Weasley y Creevey se les acercaron desde la distancia, su infame cámara haciendo clic alegremente como si Draco necesitara una foto para conmemorar este momento.

"¡Reservé el campo!" Wood le gritó a Flint, indignado. "¡Lo reservé!"

"Ah", dijo Flint, con una sonrisa desagradable en los labios. "Pero tengo aquí una nota especialmente firmada por el profesor Snape." Se aclaró la garganta y se llevó la nota a la cara dramáticamente antes de leer en voz alta. “'Yo, el profesor S. Snape, le doy permiso al equipo de Slytherin para practicar hoy en el campo de Quidditch, debido a la necesidad de entrenar a su nuevo buscador. '”

"¿Tienes un nuevo buscador?" Wood preguntó, aparentemente sorprendido. "¿Dónde?"

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiéndose paralizado. Hubo un silencio de asombro, y Harry fue quien lo rompió.  
"¿Draco?" preguntó, sonando horrorizado.

Draco abrió lentamente los ojos y los levantó para encontrarse con los de Harry. En lugar de enojarse, lo miró sin comprender, como si no pudiera establecer la conexión entre el anuncio de Flint y la presencia de Draco dentro del grupo de jugadores de Slytherin para salvar su vida.

"El padre de Draco ha accedido amablemente a patrocinar a nuestro equipo", continuó Flint alegremente, sosteniendo su escoba para que los de Gryffindor pudieran ver la marca grabada en el mango más fácilmente. “Miren el generoso regalo que nos ha hecho”.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y les mostraron su nueva Nimbus 2001, es decir, todos menos Draco, que se sentía cada vez más enfermo. Flint siguió hablando, presumiendo con su nueva escoba, y Hermione, Weasley y Creevey finalmente los alcanzaron, exigiendo saber lo que estaba pasando. Pero Draco no podía apartar la mirada de Harry. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, y Draco le suplicó sin palabras que lo entendiera.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Preguntó Weasley. "¿Por qué no estás jugando?"

"¿Draco?" Hermione jadeó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de sus preguntas pudiera ser respondida, Harry se estaba acercando a él. Estaba empujando a los jugadores de Slytherin sin miedo por el hecho de que todos eran considerablemente más altos y anchos que él, y agarró la muñeca de Draco, alejándolo de la multitud. Draco lo siguió sin decir palabra, y sabía que Hermione y Weasley estaban pisándoles los talones. Se detuvo cuando estaban fuera de la distancia de audición directa de los demás, y se volvió hacia Draco, arqueando las cejas.  
"Explica", fue todo lo que dijo.

"Mi padre patrocinó al equipo con la condición de que yo pudiera ser el Buscador", respondió Draco, su voz sin vida incluso para sus propios oídos.

"¿Y aceptaste?" Weasley exigió, azotándolo furiosamente.

"¡Traté de salir de ahí!" Draco señaló incómodo. “Pero Flint fue inflexible. Si me echara atrás significaría que ellos tendrían que devolver las escobas, y él nunca me dejaría olvidar eso, ¡sabes que no lo haría!”

"¡¿A quien le importa?!" Espetó Weasley. "¿Desde cuándo te importa si los Slytherin te odian o no?"

"¡Esto es diferente!" Draco protestó, mirando a Harry inquisitivamente, rezando para que entendiera.

"¡Maldita sea!" Weasley se burló. “¡Es un inconveniente para ti porque tendrías que renunciar a tu puesto en el equipo! ¡Todos sabemos que siempre quisiste jugar! "

"Ron," advirtió Hermione.

"¡Aunque es verdad!" Weasley llamó. "¡No le importa si el idiota de su padre lo compró en el equipo, siempre y cuando obtenga los beneficios de eso!"

"¡Ron!" Hermione siseó, con más urgencia.

"¡¿Qué?!" Demandó Weasley, volviéndose hacia ella, con las orejas rojas. "¡Siempre te lo dije, es como su padre!"

“¡No lo soy!" Draco gritó a la defensiva, en el mismo momento en que Harry dijo en voz alta:" ¡Cállate, Ron! "

Todos miraron a Harry, pero el otro chico estaba mirando a Draco, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Draco nunca pidió esto", murmuró Harry, y con una mirada de reojo hacia donde Wood todavía estaba peleando con Flint, agregó: "Y es cierto que los Slytherin harían su vida un infierno si se echaba atrás. He visto de lo que son capaces el año pasado y, personalmente, preferiría que Draco no tuviera que pasar por eso de nuevo ".

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. "¿Entonces no me odias?" preguntó, algo estúpidamente.

"Como si alguna vez te odiara, después de lo que pasamos juntos el año pasado," Harry le puso los ojos en blanco. "Por la forma en que siempre reprendes mi inteligencia, haces preguntas bastante tontas, ¿sabes?"

"'Regañarte'?" Draco repitió con una sonrisa. "Me estoy contagiando".

Harry le dio una mirada de exasperación, pero no había calor en ella.

"¿Soy el único a quien le importa que esto sea injusto?" Weasley demandó enojado.

"Nadie cuestiona la injusticia del comportamiento del Sr. Malfoy, Ron" Hermione dio un codazo al pelirrojo, con bastante dureza. “Pero creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que jugaríamos en sus manos si nos volviéramos contra Draco por eso. Quiere que dejemos de ser sus amigos, ¿recuerdas?”

Weasley gruñó algo en voz baja mientras se frotaba las costillas donde el codo de Hermione lo había golpeado, pero permaneció en silencio.  
"Exactamente," Harry asintió con determinación. “Ahora volvamos antes de que el capitán de mi equipo mate al tuyo y volvamos al entrenamiento. Hoy me gustaría comer algo en algún momento. Preferiblemente antes de esa condenada detención con Lockhart ".

Draco sonrió, agradeciendo en silencio a Harry por simplemente ser él mismo (a diferencia de Weasley), y lo siguió hasta donde sus compañeros de equipo todavía se gritaban el uno al otro.

Las cosas deberían haber estado tranquilas e incluso divertidas después de que esa preocupación en particular se quitó de los hombros de Draco; después de todo, finalmente regresó a la escuela con sus amigos y se le permitió jugar Quidditch (si no con sus amigos, pero los mendigos no podían elegir), y pasó el exceso de tiempo estudiando como el nerd que secretamente era. Pero después del año pasado, Draco debería haber aprendido que nunca fue tan fácil en Hogwarts, especialmente si eras amigo de Gryffindors y de Harry Potter en particular.

Estaba esa cosa de que Harry escuchó una voz dudosa murmurando sobre un asesinato que nadie más que él pudo escuchar durante esa detención con Lockhart que había tenido que soportar debido a su mal aconsejado viaje a Hogwarts. Ahora, eso había sido aterrador, pero Draco podía, con un poco de esfuerzo, ignorar el problema que anunciaba. Harry había pasado horas en una habitación con Lockhart esa noche, después de todo. Sin duda, Draco se habría vuelto loco temporalmente en su posición. Todo estuvo bien.  
Hogwarts, sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible para recordarle que no estaba nada bien en la noche de Halloween. La velada había sido extraña y desagradable en sí misma: Harry se había dejado atrapar para asistir a la miserable Fiesta del Día de la Muerte del fantasma de Gryffindor, que había sido miserable por más razones que el hecho de que celebraba la muerte de una persona, pero entonces, cuando hicieron su camino de regreso al Gran Comedor para ver si aún quedaba algo de comida comestible, Harry había escuchado esa voz nuevamente. Y luego, se tropezaron con la Sra. Norris, lo que habría sido incluso menos agradable que la fiesta en circunstancias normales, pero el hecho de que estuviera petrificada, sorprendentemente, lo empeoró. Porque ella estaba literalmente petrificada, no solo aturdida por el simple hecho espantoso de que su dueño era un idiota inmundo. No, literalmente se había convertido en piedra, con un mensaje espeluznante escrito en la pared, con sangre y todo. Básicamente, el material del que estaban hechas las pesadillas. Y ese fue el momento en el que Draco supo que su tranquilo y divertido año se había ido por el desagüe del baño de Myrtle La Llorona.

Por supuesto, como las cosas siempre podían empeorar, así fue como se encontraron. Solos en la escena del crimen con las palabras 'SE HA ABIERTO LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS. ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, CUIDADO parpadeando incriminatoriamente sobre sus cabezas.

"¡Mi gato! ¡Mi gato!" Filch chilló desesperado, cayendo de rodillas. "¿Qué le pasó a la Sra. Norris?" Solo hubo una fracción de segundo de silencio antes de que sus ojos se enfocaran en los cuatro.

"¡No!" Dijo Draco de inmediato, levantando las manos. "¡Sé lo que vas a decir, pero no fuimos nosotros!"

"¡La has matado!" Filch rugió, ignorando por completo las palabras de Draco. "Enfermo-"

"¡Argos!" La voz de advertencia de Dumbledore interrumpió al cuidador mientras se acercaba a la escena.

Se tomó solo un momento para observar, y luego, todos se encontraron llevados a la oficina de Lockhart con él, incluida la gata. Hubo mucha discusión sobre qué podría haber sucedido exactamente (principalmente un monólogo de Lockhart cuando Dumbledore miraba a la gata como si estuviera tratando de leerla como un libro, y Snape y McGonagall miraban a Dumbledore de la misma manera), y muchos lamentos de Filch. Draco podría haberse molestado si no hubiera estado tan horrorizado por la situación general en la que se habían encontrado.

Por fin, Dumbledore habló, anunciando que la Sra. Norris no estaba muerta, pero no tenía idea de cómo exactamente se había quedado petrificada. Al parecer, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que los cuatro no lo habían hecho. Draco podría haberlo abrazado.

"¡Lo hizo, lo hizo!" Filch llamó, no queriendo aceptar las palabras y señalando a Harry. “¡Viste lo que escribió en la pared! Encontró… en mi oficina… sabe que soy un… soy un…” Parecía tener problemas para hacer que las palabras salieran de sus labios, pero finalmente, espetó: “¡Soy un Squib! ”.

Draco estaba levantando las cejas ante esa nueva información, pero Harry ya estaba respondiendo. "¡Nunca toqué a la Sra. Norris!" llamó enojado. “Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un Squib!”

"¡Basura!" espetó Filch. "¡Vio mi carta de Kwikspell!"

"Si pudiera hablar, director," dijo Snape, y los ojos de Draco se enfocaron en él, entrecerrándose. Independientemente de lo que su Jefe de Casa tuviera que decir al respecto, no podía ser bueno. Y tenía razón. Snape procedió a cuestionar su paradero durante la fiesta y sus intenciones de no unirse a ella después de la fiesta, sino dirigirse al pasillo del primer piso hacia la escena del crimen. Mientras intentaban defenderse y simultáneamente ocultar la existencia de voces en la cabeza de Harry, McGonagall salió en su defensa, discutiendo con su colega hasta que intervino el Director.

“Inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus,” declaró Dumbledore, y bajo una inmensa protesta por parte de Filch y la promesa de que la Sra. Norris sería revivida por una poción hecha con las mandrágoras de la profesora Sprout, fueron liberados.

"¿Crees que debería haberles hablado de esa voz que escuché?" Harry preguntó en el momento en que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído.  
Weasley protestó de inmediato y, por una vez, Draco tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él.

"Snape habría estado muy feliz de declararte loco y peligroso y enviarte a San Mungo", murmuró Draco. "Mejor no le des nada con que poner a trabajar su malvada mente".  
"Me crees, ¿no?" Preguntó Harry, mirándolos inquisitivamente. Weasley y Hermione inmediatamente se apresuraron a estar de acuerdo, pero Draco se tomó un momento para considerarlo. No estaba seguro de si lo había creído hasta esta noche, pero el sonido de esa misteriosa voz que llevaba a Harry hacia un gato petrificado y un mensaje proclamando que la Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta ...

"Esto no es una coincidencia", dijo Draco en voz alta. "Sea lo que sea esta voz, te llevó a todo este lío por una razón".

Harry pareció aliviado por la declaración de Draco.

"¿Pero de qué se trataba esa escritura en la pared?" preguntó. "'La Cámara ha sido abierta ' ... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"¿Nunca escuchaste sobre la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos?" Preguntó Draco, mirando hacia arriba con sorpresa. La expresión de Harry estaba en blanco, pero Weasley estaba frunciendo el ceño, y también Hermione.

"Suena una especie de campana", murmuró Weasley. "Creo que una vez alguien me contó una historia sobre una cámara secreta en Hogwarts ... podría haber sido Bill ..."  
"Creo que leí algo en Hogwarts, una Historia ", agregó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. "Pero no puedo recordar".

"Bueno, es un cuento de Slytherin," Draco frunció el ceño. "Puede que sea menos popular entre ustedes".

"¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó Harry.

“En pocas palabras, Salazar Slytherin era un bastardo amargado y malvado,” Draco se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño. “Quería que los nacidos de muggles salieran de la escuela, y cuando los otros fundadores se negaron a obedecer, construyó esta cámara donde escondió a un monstruo peligroso y dejó la escuela sin decirle a nadie dónde estaba. Se supone que solo su 'verdadero heredero' puede abrirlo y usar al monstruo para limpiar la escuela de nacidos de muggles ".

"Ugh," Weasley hizo una mueca. "Maldito bastardo de hecho."

"Es algo a lo que a los elitistas sangre pura les gusta referirse, pero siempre pensé que era solo un cuento", señaló Draco.

"No crees que sea real, ¿verdad?" Weasley frunció el ceño. "Suena como una broma que alguien como Nott haría para asustar a los nacidos de muggles".

"Parece un poco descabellado que un monstruo gigante hubiera sobrevivido dentro de la escuela durante miles de años solo para ser liberado ahora", frunció el ceño Hermione. "Pero, de nuevo, algo debe haber atacado a la Sra. Norris ..."

Un silencio incómodo cayó entre ellos ante esas palabras, solo para ser roto por el repique del reloj.

"Medianoche", murmuró Harry. "Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama antes de que venga Snape e intente incriminarnos para otra cosa".

Estuvieron de acuerdo y se separaron, Harry, Hermione y Weasley subieron a la Torre de Gryffindor y Draco bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras con una sensación de pesadez en el estómago.

La sala común de Slytherin estaba ruidosa y animada a pesar de la hora, el ánimo de todos estaba extrañamente alto debido a los eventos de la noche. Era obvio que la gran mayoría de su casa pensaba que todo era una broma fabulosa. Podía ver a Nott hablando animadamente en una esquina, con Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode y Greengrass reunidos a su alrededor, riéndose de lo que fuera que estaba diciendo. Draco rápidamente se dirigió a su dormitorio antes de que lo notaran.

La única otra persona que ya estaba en la cama era, como era de esperar, Zabini. El chico siempre había sido un tipo tranquilo y melancólico, y Draco podía ver por qué no disfrutaba del alboroto de la sala común. No mostró signos de darse cuenta de la entrada de Draco, por lo que Draco rápidamente se puso su pijama y corrió las cortinas detrás de él, contento de estar solo con sus pensamientos.

Pensó en los eventos de la noche y en todas las otras cosas extrañas que habían sucedido en los últimos meses. El elfo doméstico aparece en la casa de los parientes de Harry, pidiéndole que se mantenga alejado de la escuela. Harry y Weasley no pudieron subir a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. La voz que Harry había escuchado dos veces ahora. Tenía que haber alguna conexión con todo eso, ¿verdad? Algo que explicaría por qué estaba pasando esto y quién estaba detrás de todo. Draco intentó con todas sus fuerzas armarlo, pero el agotamiento del día lo alcanzó, y pronto se quedó dormido, no más cerca de la respuesta de lo que había estado antes.

Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de una amplia especulación sobre la Cámara de los Secretos, no solo la mayor parte de la escuela sino (¿y alguien realmente se sorprendió de esto?) Especialmente de sus entrometidos amigos de Gryffindor. En el tiempo que pasaron lejos de Draco, ya habían logrado intimidar al profesor Binns para que volviera a contar la leyenda exacta de la Cámara, registrar el baño de las niñas adyacente a la escena del crimen y ser atrapados por el hermano prefecto mayor de Weasley, todo en el transcurso de un solo día.

"Tenía tantas ganas de pasar un año sin una trampilla o una sustancia alquímica invaluable de la que preocuparme", señaló Draco con tristeza. "Y ahora tenemos una Cámara legendaria".

Los Gryffindors lo ignoraron, en su lugar continuaron su propia discusión sobre quién podría ser el heredero de Slytherin.  
"¡Te lo digo, es Nott!" Insistió Weasley.

"No es Nott," Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Weasley, rodeándolo y mirándolo. El otro chico había sido un poco más hostil desde toda la debacle de las escobas, pero por lo general, Hermione le pisó el pie cuando se volvió grosero. Hoy, sin embargo, levantó una ceja y lo miró expectante.

"Porque," dijo Draco apaciguadoramente. “Lo que pasa con las familias de sangre pura es que su historia está bien documentada. Y puedo asegurarles que si la familia de Nott tuviera un vínculo directo con Salazar Slytherin, yo lo sabría, porque él nos pediría que nos arrodilláramos y lo adoramos ".

"¿No es eso básicamente lo que ya hace?" Preguntó Harry, haciendo una mueca.

"Sería el doble de detestable", prometió Draco. "Te lo aseguro, no es él".

"Sin embargo, deberías haber escuchado la forma en que habla de la Cámara", escupió Weasley. "Especular quién muere después, amenazar a Hermione ..."

"En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, comparto un dormitorio con él", refunfuñó Draco. “Sé cómo habla. Sin embargo, siempre ha tenido una gran boca. Eso nunca antes se había equiparado con ningún poder real ".

"¿Y si es él?" Harry frunció el ceño, y cuando Draco abrió la boca para dispararle, continuó: — “No, de verdad, Draco, piénsalo. ¿El elfo intenta alejarme de la escuela? ¿La forma en que Ron y yo no pudimos atravesar la plataforma? ¿Quién tendría un motivo para ir tan lejos y meternos en problemas? "

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me ha pasado nada?" Respondió Draco. "¡Nott me odia más de lo que te odia a ti!"

"Puede que no se atreva a hacer nada ante las narices de tu padre", sugirió Hermione. "Además, si él quisiera aislarte, la mejor manera sería mantener a Harry alejado, ¿no?"  
Draco se contuvo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Puede que tengas razón", admitió. "Pero aún-"

"Creo que vale la pena investigar", anunció Harry.

"¿Y cómo se supone que investiguemos a Nott sin que él se dé cuenta?" Demandó Draco. "Él es un Slytherin, y por mucho que odio admitirlo, no es tonto, y ustedes tres son muchas cosas pero no son discretos".

"Puede haber una manera", murmuró Hermione, con el ceño fruncido en concentración, y se inclinó más cerca de ellos, bajando la voz para no ser escuchada. “Por supuesto que sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peligroso. Estaríamos rompiendo como unas cincuenta reglas escolares".

"Oh, eso suena prometedor", dijo Draco inexpresivo. Hermione lo ignoró.

"Lo que tendríamos que hacer es interrogar a Nott sin que él se dé cuenta de que somos nosotros".

"Pero eso es imposible", señaló Harry.

"No, no es. Todo lo que necesitaríamos sería una poción multijugos ".

Draco la miró con incredulidad, interrumpiendo a Harry y Weasley cuando le preguntaron de qué estaba hablando Hermione, en lugar de decir: “¡Estás loca! ¡¿Dónde se supone que vamos a conseguir la poción multijugos ?! "

"Es una poción que te transforma en otra persona", explicó Hermione a Harry y Weasley, antes de volverse hacia Draco y decir: "Tendríamos que prepararla, por supuesto".

"¿Prepararlo?" Repitió Draco. “Hermione, esta poción es del nivel de EXTASIS**. No, más que el nivel EXTASIS, supongo. Y es muy peligroso si lo arruinamos ".

"¿Entonces estás tratando de decir que no confías en mí para hacerlo?" Preguntó Hermione, obviamente picada.

"¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo!" Draco gimió. "¡Estoy diciendo que tu idea es una locura!"

“Pero los tres podríamos convertirnos en Slytherins, y tú podrías dejarnos entrar a tu sala común. ¡Sería tan fácil interrogarlo! "

"Hermione", dijo Draco, exasperado. “Incluso si Nott es el heredero de Slytherin, ¿de verdad crees que sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para presumir de ello en la sala común? ¡Esta es la casa de Slytherin, no Hufflepuff! ¡No puedes confiar en nadie! "

"Escucha, escucha", gruñó Ron.

"Bueno, ¿tienes una idea mejor?" Preguntó Hermione de mal humor.

"Sí," respondió Draco. “¡Dejen todo solo por una vez en sus vidas! ¡Los profesores lo manejarán! "

"¿Como manejaron Quirrel el año pasado?" Harry señaló, obviamente tan frustrado con él como Hermione.

"Podrías notar que Quirrel nunca se habría acercado a la piedra si no la hubieras recogido del Espejo de Erised con tus intenciones puras en primer lugar", dijo Draco sombríamente. "¡Y no te culpo!" Añadió Draco mientras Harry abría la boca para discutir. “Fue una situación complicada e hicimos lo que pensamos que era correcto. Eso no significa que, ahora que somos un año mayores, no podamos aprender de eso y no actuar precipitadamente ". Los tres lo miraron, indiferentes. "Estoy peleando una batalla perdida, ¿no?" Draco suspiró, hablando consigo mismo con desesperación. "Vas a hacerlo de todos modos y tendré que limpiar después de ti para asegurarme de que no te atrapen".

"¡Es mejor que sentarse esperando a que ocurran más ataques!" Hermione bufó.

"Estoy de acuerdo", asintió Harry, con un aire de determinación. "¿Ahora cómo hacemos esa poción?"

Draco gimió, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos y maldiciendo su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EXTASIS: Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, también conocidos como "NEWTS" en inglés (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests).


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione recibió el libro con las instrucciones de la sección restringida de la biblioteca porque Lockhart no tenía cerebro y creía en su débil excusa acerca de querer hacer una investigación para su libro. La poción, como Draco había predicho, era extremadamente complicada de hacer y requería que robaran ingredientes de la tienda personal de Snape, lo que no hizo que Draco estuviera más interesado en todo el plan. Todo lo que podía esperar era que dentro del mes que tomaría completarlo, el verdadero heredero de Slytherin se hubiera revelado y el interrogatorio de Nott ya no fuera necesario.

Draco no estaba seguro si estaba agradecido o no de que el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, estuviera cada vez más cerca. Por un lado, le dio a Harry algo más que hacer que romper las reglas de la escuela y meterlos a todos en problemas, pero por otro lado, Draco tendría que enfrentarse a Harry en la cancha y, francamente, estaba un poco asustado por eso.

Todo habría sido diferente si Draco hubiera jugado para Hufflepuff o para Ravenclaw. Podría haberse lanzado sin pensar en una rivalidad amistosa, y podrían haber salido del campo después riéndose de ello. Pero al ser parte del equipo de Slytherin, era básicamente un soldado en una guerra que no tenía intención de pelear. Ambos equipos se odiaban con una pasión que solo se encendía aún más por la intervención del oro de su padre y Draco sabía que, sin importar cuál fuera el resultado del partido, no se reflejaría positivamente en él. Si ganaban, todos los Gryffindors dirían que era por sus escobas y los llamarían tramposos, y por mucho que Harry le asegurara que no estaba culpando a Draco, sabía que estaría amargado después de una derrota. Sin embargo, si perdían, su equipo culparía a los estrechos vínculos de Draco con los Gryffindors, y especialmente Harry. No importaba en qué dirección soplara el viento, Draco no podía ganar, y estaba dolorosamente consciente de eso.

El domingo del partido fue un día nublado con la amenaza de lluvia en el aire. Harry le había sonreído desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, pero no habían hablado y habían salido al campo por separado, rodeados por sus respectivos equipos.

"Ahora, Malfoy," Flint rodeó a Draco mientras se vestían con sus túnicas de Quidditch verde oscuro. “No me importa si Potter es tu mejor amigo. Si tienes que hacerlo para ganar, ¡Lo patearás de la escoba! "

Draco abrió la boca para discutir, pero la volvió a cerrar, sabiendo muy bien que protestar por la orden no serviría de nada. Así que solo asintió, sin mirar a Flint mientras lo hacía, para que no se diera cuenta de la mentira.

Mientras caminaban hacia el campo, recibieron principalmente abucheos de la multitud. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, como siempre, se habían puesto del lado de Gryffindor en lugar de Slytherin, y todos parecían estar furiosos por la ventaja injusta que el padre de Draco le había dado a su equipo. Draco vio a algunas personas entre la multitud haciéndole gestos groseros y trató de no mirarlos demasiado de cerca después de eso. Aunque era difícil no ver a Weasley lanzando insultos al equipo de Slytherin con todas sus fuerzas.  
Cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se unió a ellos, la expresión de sus rostros era determinada y peligrosa. Incluso la boca de Harry se dibujó en una delgada línea, y no miró a Draco a los ojos.

"¡Monta tus escobas!" Madam Hooch llamó, y Draco rápidamente apartó los ojos de su amigo para obedecer. “¡A mi silbato! Tres dos uno…"  
Todos aceleraron en el aire tan pronto como llegó la señal, y la batalla por la Quaffle estalló de inmediato. Draco trató de no mirar demasiado de cerca, consciente de que no serviría de nada distraerse de su tarea, especialmente con un oponente como Harry, quien era un Buscador nato. Así que se elevó en el aire y dejó vagar sus ojos, tratando de detectar la pequeña Snitch dorada.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los ojos de Draco se posaran sobre Harry. Frunció el ceño al ver al otro chico rodeado por los gemelos Weasley, quienes estaban tratando de protegerlo de lo que parecía una Bludger que intentaba persistentemente ir por Harry. Draco se quedó boquiabierto, congelado en el aire y mirando.  
"Qué diablos", murmuró para sí mismo antes de arrojar todo su profesionalismo al viento y acercarse a ellos tan lejos como se atrevió.

"¿Qué pasa?" llamó a Harry.

"Alguien manipuló esta Bludger, ¡eso es lo que está mal!" gritó uno de los gemelos. "¡Manténgase alejado, Malfoy, porque no vamos a salvar su cuello si se interpone en el camino!"

Mientras tanto, el otro gemelo le estaba indicando a su capitán que necesitaban un tiempo de espera, y pronto, el sonido del silbato de Madame Hooch sonó en el aire.  
Draco miró, atónito, mientras la Bludger intentaba seguir a Harry incluso cuando el juego estaba parado. ¿Qué estaba pasando en nombre de Merlín? Draco miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, tratando de detectar algo inusual, tal vez alguien estaba maldiciendo la Bludger de la misma manera que Quirrell lo había hecho con la escoba de Harry el año anterior, pero era difícil distinguir los detalles de la multitud desde el campo, y pronto, fue golpeado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza por Flint.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Flint. "¡Concéntrate en encontrar la Snitch y no en Potter!"

"Pero-" Draco comenzó. “¡Algo está pasando! ¡Sabes que esta Bludger se está comportando de manera ridícula!"

"¡A quién le importa!" Flint refunfuñó. "¡Si saca a Potter del partido, mucho mejor para nosotros!" Empujó el hombro de Draco con fuerza. "¡Te dije que no permitas que tu amistad con Potter se interponga en el camino de nuestra victoria!" le recordó. "Lo juro, si nos pierdes este partido por su culpa, ¡te haré pagar!"

Draco tenía mil respuestas mordaces en la lengua, pero las mordió y miró a Flint, quien le devolvió la mirada. Su pelea de miradas fue interrumpida por el silbido de Madame Hooch.

"¡Todos, de vuelta a sus escobas!" ella llamó. "¡Continuaremos!"

Con una última mueca, Flint se apartó de Draco y montó en su escoba. Draco también, pero sus ojos ya estaban buscando a Harry. Parecía que había convencido a los gemelos Weasley de que le dejaran manejar la Bludger él solo, notó Draco con desesperación. ¡Maldito idiota!

Los siguientes minutos fueron los más largos de la vida de Draco. Había renunciado a buscar la Snitch, no una decisión consciente, sino un subproducto del hecho de que sus ojos estaban pegados a la forma en que Harry voló en maniobras temerarias para desviar la Bludger de su curso. Un par de veces tuvo que llamar a Harry debido a casi colisiones y, francamente, Draco no se había sentido tan aterrorizado por nada desde que habían caído por la trampilla el último trimestre.

Fue entonces cuando Harry aguantó, como si estuviera congelado en su lugar, y miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Gritó Draco. "Cuidado con ..."

Fue muy tarde. La Bludger chocó contra el codo de Harry con toda su fuerza, y se escuchó el sonido enfermizo de huesos rompiéndose y el gruñido de dolor de Harry. Draco maldijo, y automáticamente se acercó a él, maldita sea Bludger, pero entonces, Harry pasó a toda velocidad junto a él con sombría determinación.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido entonces, y el cerebro de Draco no estaba funcionando lo suficientemente rápido para ponerse al día. La mano ilesa de Harry se cerró alrededor de la Snitch, y luego su escoba se dirigió al suelo a una velocidad alarmante. Draco corrió tras él y alcanzó a Harry justo a tiempo para sacar al otro chico de su escoba y empujarlo contra él antes de estrellarse. Harry gimió de dolor contra Draco cuando Draco los aterrizó con bastante torpeza, pero sin más heridas.

"¡Maldito idiota!" Draco espetó mientras se giraba para mirar a Harry. "No solo esa captura tuya fue terriblemente injusta-"

"Tuve una Bludger loca persiguiéndome todo el partido, ¿y te quejas de la injusticia?" Harry preguntó débilmente, casi sonriendo.

“- ¡Pero también arriesgaste tu cuello en el proceso! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que fue eso? ¡Maldito Gryffindor! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado ?! "

"Yo ..." Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero luego, se quedó dormido y se quedó en silencio. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

"¡Harry!" Draco gritó, sacudiéndolo, pero el otro chico no reaccionó, habiendo perdido la conciencia.

Todo el equipo de Harry estaba allí, entonces, empujando a Draco para obtener acceso a su Buscador herido. Draco se dio la vuelta, tratando de localizar a Madame Hooch y exigir que llevaran a Harry a la enfermería, pero luego, Lockhart lo empujó para pasar.

"¡No temáis!" llamó, demasiado alegremente para el gusto de Draco. "¡Lo arreglaré en poco tiempo!"

"¡No!" Dijo Draco de inmediato, pero nadie pareció escucharlo, excepto aparentemente Harry, quien eligió ese momento para abrir los ojos y mirar a Lockhart arrodillado a su lado.  
"Oh no", gimió. "No tú."

"No sabe lo que está diciendo", anunció Lockhart, y Draco sintió la abrumadora necesidad de agarrar el bate del Batidor que uno de los gemelos Weasley había dejado caer y golpearlo en la cabeza con él.

Hubo un alboroto de protestas, de Harry, su equipo y los Gryffindors que se habían reunido a su alrededor, y Draco, pero Lockhart los ignoró a todos, solo para quitar con confianza los huesos de Harry de su brazo por completo. Draco podía jurar que Crabbe y Goyle eran más competentes que Lockhart, al menos sabían que era mejor no intentar la magia para la que eran demasiado estúpidos.

Sin embargo, fue cuando Harry finalmente fue enviado a la enfermería, cuando Weasley estaba de repente en su rostro, el rostro casi tan escarlata como su bufanda de Gryffindor y notablemente más oscuro que su cabello mientras miraba a Draco con ira. Hermione se aferraba a su brazo en un intento desesperado por mantener a Weasley bajo control, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡¿Eras tú?!" Weasley demandó, indignado. "¿Hechizaste esa Bludger para ganar?"

Draco solo miró a Weasley con incredulidad por un momento, sin saber si había escuchado correctamente, antes de empujarlo con fuerza.  
"¡Draco!" Hermione siseó, pero Draco ya estaba gritando.

"¡¿Estás loco?!" rugió. “¡¿De verdad crees que pondría en riesgo la vida de Harry para ganar un estúpido partido de Quidditch?! Usted completa-"

"¡¿Quién sabe?!" Weasley regresó, si era posible, sonrojado aún más oscuro. "Después de la forma en que dejaste que tu padre comprara tu entrada al equipo ..."

"¡Yo no pedí esto, idiota!" llamó, y ahora Hermione tenía que sujetarlo para asegurarse de que no golpeara a Weasley. “¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no soy mi padre ?!”  
"¡Draco, por favor cálmate!" Suplicó Hermione. “¡Sabemos que no fuiste tú! Ron es solo- "

"¿Mental?" Ofreció Draco. "¿Lo ha perdido por completo?"

"¡Ya es suficiente, Sr. Malfoy!" Madam Hooch dijo con frialdad, poniéndose entre ellos. “¡Tomaré 10 puntos de cada uno de ustedes! ¡Ahora, por favor, vaya a su vestuario! ¡Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, fuera del campo, por favor! ¡Se acabó el partido! "

Weasley le lanzó otra mirada a Draco antes de que le diera la espalda y se alejara en dirección a la escuela. Hermione le dio a Draco una mirada de desesperación, y con un susurro: "Hablaré contigo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?", Se apresuró a seguirlo.

Por lo tanto, Draco se quedó solo para que le gritaran no solo el capitán de su equipo, sino todo el equipo. Sin embargo, no podía importarle menos. El hecho de que Weasley realmente lo acusara de lastimar a Harry le dolió más que cualquier cosa que pudieran decirle.

A Draco no se le permitió ver a Harry esa noche. Cuando llegó a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey ya estaba echando a todo el equipo de Gryffindor, Weasley y Hermione, insistiendo en que Harry necesitaba descansar para regenerar sus huesos.

Hermione se quedó atrás para hablar con Draco, tratando de asegurarle que ni Harry ni ella pensaban que él tuviera algo que ver con esa Bludger y que Weasley lo vería de la misma manera una vez que se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para pensar con claridad. Draco, por su parte, lo dudaba seriamente.

"Escuchaste lo que dijo", le recordó amargamente. “¡Él siempre me agrupará con mi padre, no importa lo que haga! ¡Siempre seré el hijo del Mortífago y el malvado Slytherin conspirando contra todo lo bueno! A continuación, me acusará de ser el heredero de Slytherin, ¡ya verás!

"Por supuesto que no lo hará, no seas ridículo" suspiró Hermione. “No deberíamos volvernos el uno contra el otro cuando obviamente hay alguien que está detrás de Harry. De nuevo ".

" ¡No me voy a volver contra nadie!" Señaló Draco. “Me pasé todo el partido de Quidditch preocupándome de mantener con vida a Harry, y a cambio, me gritaron tanto mi equipo como mis amigos! ¡Así que no pongas esto en mi contra! "

"¡No lo hago!" Hermione le aseguró, con las manos levantadas en el aire en señal de rendición. “Yo- ¡Por favor, Draco, solo cálmate! Iré a hablar con Ron y me aseguraré de que se disculpe contigo. Lo que dijo estaba fuera de lugar. Ahora, por favor, no le arranque la cabeza a nadie antes de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?”

Draco la miró, pero sabiamente, no le dijo nada. La disculpa prometida, naturalmente, nunca llegó, pero Draco realmente no esperaba una. En cambio, cuando Harry fue dado de alta de la enfermería al día siguiente, tuvo noticias que hicieron que Draco olvidara toda su ira.

"¡¿Creevey estaba petrificado?!" Preguntó Draco después de haber recogido a Harry. "¿Y qué quieres decir con que el elfo doméstico volvió?"

"¿Me dejarás terminar al menos una parte de la historia?" Harry le dio un codazo. “¡Y no hagas tanto ruido, la gente podría oír! Por cierto, ¿has visto a Ron y Hermione?” añadió, mirando a su alrededor como si esperara que doblaran la esquina en cualquier momento. "Ellos también necesitan escuchar esto".

"No estaban en el desayuno", respondió Draco, un poco amargamente ante la mención de Weasley. "Tal vez te estén esperando en tu sala común para que puedas tener agradables charlas de Gryffindor sin mí".

Harry lo miró, escudriñando su rostro y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿No me digas que tú y Ron volvieron a pelear mientras yo estaba hospitalizada?" señaló, su expresión dolorida.

"No importa eso ahora", suspiró Draco. ¡Háblame del elfo! ¿Qué quería?

"Bueno," Harry hizo una mueca. “Resulta que fue él quien maldijo a la Bludger. Y, um, bloqueando la entrada a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos el Primero de Septiembre. Quiere que me vaya de Hogwarts porque la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió de nuevo".

" ¿De nuevo?" Repitió Draco. "¿Se ha abierto antes?"

"Eso es lo que dijo Dobby", confirmó Harry, y Draco se congeló en sus pasos ante esas palabras, haciendo que Harry también se quedara quieto, mirando a su amigo confundido.   
"¿Draco?"

"¿Que acabas de decir?" Draco respiró, sintiendo frío por todas partes.

"¿Que la Cámara se ha abierto antes?"

"No, eso-" Draco parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el elfo?"

Harry lo miró intensamente y respondió: “Dobby. Dije eso la última vez, ¿no?”

"No", murmuró Draco automáticamente. "Nunca mencionaste un nombre en la carta".

"¿Conoces a Dobby?" Harry preguntó con entusiasmo, dando un paso más hacia él. "¿Es el elfo de Nott?"

Draco dio un paso atrás cuando Harry se acercó, como un animal asustado. Sintió los ojos de Harry ardiendo en él, pero el pánico inundó sus venas y no pudo enfrentarlo.  
"No," mintió Draco. “Yo sólo - escuché mal. Pensé que habías dicho algo más".

"¿De Verdad?" Harry murmuró, y sonó sospechoso. Por supuesto, que sonaba sospechoso, pensó Draco histéricamente, pero eso no era nada en comparación de cómo lo miraría si supiera que el elfo de su padre había sabido sobre la reapertura de la Cámara Secreta este año desde el verano, lo que significaba, casi con seguridad, que su padre tenía sus manos en todo el asunto. Así que Draco se armó de valor. Cerró sus emociones, de la forma en que su madre le había enseñado a hacerlo a una edad temprana, y educó su expresión en una neutral. Finalmente, miró a Harry a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento," Draco suspiró. "Pensé que habías dicho Dolly, y por un momento pensé en el elfo de Parkinson, pero ... salté a conclusiones".

"Ya veo," Harry asintió, su rostro se aclaraba. Fue doloroso ver lo rápido que el otro chico le creyó, pero Draco sabía que era bueno en esto. Era lo único que sus padres se habían asegurado que aprendiera: la compostura. “Fácil de hacer, de verdad. Todo el asunto hace que todos se pongan nerviosos ".

"Sí", coincidió Draco, haciendo una mueca. "Entonces, ¿qué más dijo Dobby?" Obligó a su voz a no quebrarse con el nombre.

"No mucho", suspiró Harry. “¿Parecía que realmente no podía decir todo lo que quería porque estaba trabajando en contra de las órdenes de su Maestro? Y cualquiera que sea la familia a la que pertenece, parece que lo tratan horriblemente ".

"Las familias de sangre pura rara vez tratan a los elfos domésticos con dignidad", asintió Draco, pero su mente ya estaba en otra parte. Sus pensamientos estaban girando y dando vueltas unos sobre otros. ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?!

"De todos modos, realmente tenemos que ir a buscar a Ron y Hermione", anunció Harry. "¿Vienes?"

"Te lo dije, probablemente estén en tu sala común", dijo Draco, aprovechando la oportunidad de excusarse sin llamar la atención y aferrándose a ella con saña. “¿Por qué no subes y miras? Te veré en la biblioteca más tarde ".

"Está bien", asintió Harry, dando ya un paso por el pasillo, en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. "¡Nos veremos allí!"

Draco asintió y miró la espalda de Harry mientras se perdía de vista. Solo cuando ya no pudo verlo, Draco permitió que su fachada se derrumbara. Su respiración se aceleró, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su propio torso, tratando de luchar físicamente contra el ataque de pánico que sentía que se acercaba.

Fue su padre. No estaba seguro de cómo lo había hecho, pero su padre había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos. Draco se había negado a romper sus vínculos con los nacidos de muggles y los traidores de sangre, y ahora, su padre se había encargado de limpiar la escuela de ellos.

Draco no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, en medio del pasillo, hiperventilando, hasta que una voz lo sacó de allí.  
“¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Draco miró a la cara del profesor Snape. Su Jefe de Casa lo estaba mirando fijamente, como si tratara de mirar a través de él, y Draco inmediatamente levantó las paredes, tratando de aclarar su mente. No estaba seguro de si Snape era un Legilimens, pero no iba a correr ningún riesgo.

"Nada", dijo Draco simplemente, tan calmado como pudo. "Estaba de camino a la biblioteca".

Snape todavía lo miraba, sus ojos oscuros parecían mirar a través de él. Draco se obligó a no encontrarlos, en lugar de eso enfocó su mirada en la frente de su maestro.  
"Muy bien", dijo Snape lentamente. "Si hay algo que quieras ... discutir, ya sabes dónde encontrarme".

Draco le frunció el ceño, pero Snape ya estaba pasando junto a él, caminando por el pasillo en dirección a las mazmorras. Se preguntó, su pánico regresando, si Snape lo sabía. Si supiera que su padre estaba involucrado. Si le iba a decir a Dumbledore. ¿Qué diría la gente de él, pensó Draco, horrorizado, si supieran que su padre había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Acusarían a Draco de ayudarlo, de haberlo sabido todo el tiempo y no haber hecho nada?

Draco respiró hondo, tratando de pensar racionalmente. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que recopilar información: si supiera cómo su padre había abierto la cámara, tal vez, supuso, podría cerrarla de nuevo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Dobby", susurró, y luego, estaba corriendo.

Encontró un aula vieja en el segundo piso, una de esas que no se habían usado para clases en décadas. Seguro que no lo interrumpirían aquí, se aclaró la garganta y habló en voz alta, en la habitación vacía: “¡Dobby! Te estoy llamando."

Le tomó un momento, pero luego, con un fuerte estallido, el pequeño elfo apareció frente a Draco, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos temerosos.

"¿El Maestro Draco está llamando a Dobby?" preguntó, su voz aguda y chillona.

"¿Qué sabes sobre Padre y la Cámara de los Secretos?" —preguntó con tono superior e implacable. La forma en que su padre tendía a hablar, notó Draco, bastante incómodo con esa comprensión.

Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron, casi cómicamente, y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

"¡Dobby no sabe nada, Maestro Draco!" el insistió. "Dobby es-"

"¡No me mientas!" Draco llamó. “¡Sé que has estado en la casa de los parientes de Harry este verano! ¡Sé que embrujaste la entrada a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos en King's Cross para no admitir a Harry y Weasley! ¡Sé que maldijiste la Bludger para tirar a Harry de su escoba, y que fuiste a verlo a la enfermería anoche! ¡Sabes algo y te ordeno que me lo digas!

A Dobby se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos, y ociosamente buscó a tientas el trapo sucio que llevaba en lugar de la ropa, desmoronándolo entre los dedos.

"Dobby no puede decirlo, Maestro Draco", susurró Dobby. "El Maestro Lucius le prohibió a Dobby-"

"¡Yo también soy tu Maestro!" Draco lo interrumpió. "¡Y me vas a decir qué es lo que está haciendo, para que pueda detenerlo!"

Dobby pareció desconcertado por eso, y sus ojos llorosos vagaron por el rostro de Draco inquisitivamente.

"¿El Maestro Draco quiere ayudar a Dobby?" Dobby susurró. "¿El Maestro Draco está ... ayudando a mantener a Harry Potter a salvo?"

"¡Harry es mi amigo!" Draco estalló desesperado. “¡Por supuesto que quiero mantenerlo a salvo, y preferiblemente no tirándolo de una escoba o manteniéndolo en una casa que odia! ¡Pero eso no es todo!" añadió. “¡No voy a dejar que mi padre se deshaga de la gente de la que no le gusta que me haga amigo! ¡No me voy a sentar y verlo lastimar, o peor aún, matar a quien quiera! "

Dobby dejó escapar un gemido y se arrojó a los pies de Draco.

"¡Maestro Draco!" sollozó. "Si Dobby hubiera sabido que ser amigo de Harry Potter hacía al Maestro Draco tan noble como-"

"¡Oh, déjalo!" Draco dijo desesperadamente. “Deja de llorar y dime qué está haciendo mi padre, ¿quieres? ¡Un gato y un niño han quedado petrificados! Si alguien sabe que la fuente de estos ataques es la Familia Malfoy…” Draco se interrumpió, estremeciéndose. "¡Dime, Dobby!" suplicó. "¿Cómo lo está haciendo?"

"¡Es el diario, Maestro Draco!" Dobby gimió, todavía en el suelo, secándose la cara.

"¿El diario?" Repitió Draco, desconcertado.

"El diario del que no debe ser nombrado, él lo dejó en posesión del maestro Lucius", asintió Dobby. “Es - es magia oscura, Maestro Draco. Magia realmente oscura. Y el Maestro Lucius se lo dio al Weasley más joven".

"¿La más joven - Ginny?" Draco respiró, estupefacto. "¡Pero cómo - oh Merlín, Callejón Diagon!"

"Sí", confirmó Dobby. Lo puso en su caldero. Nadie se dio cuenta".

"¿Y ella es lo suficientemente tonta como para usarlo?" Preguntó Draco, indignado. "Sé que es la hermana de Weasley pero por Salazar-"

"Ella no se da cuenta, Maestro Draco," Dobby negó con la cabeza, luciendo desesperado. “Ella piensa que es - sólo un diario. Un diario que puede responderle".

"Lo cual no es para nada espeluznante", comentó Draco sarcásticamente, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Necesito recuperarlo de ella".

Dobby miró a Draco esperanzado. "Dobby podría hacerlo, Maestro Draco," ofreció, y se puso de pie por fin, pareciendo ansioso por ayudar a Draco en ese complot contra su padre. “Dobby sabe dónde lo guarda. Dobby puede ir a buscarlo ".

"Haz eso," Draco asintió. "¡Ahora! ¡Esperare aquí!"

Dobby asintió con la cabeza y con otro estallido, el elfo se fue. Le tomó solo un par de minutos, en los que Draco caminó de pared a pared en la habitación, hasta que el elfo regresó, con un libro encuadernado en cuero negro en sus manos.

"Aquí, Maestro Draco," susurró Dobby con miedo. "Eso es todo."

Draco vaciló por un momento y luego extendió la mano para tomarlo. En el momento en que lo tocó, Draco pudo sentir la poderosa magia surgiendo a través de él. Le hizo estremecerse.

"Está bien," Draco asintió, tomando una respiración profunda. "Bueno." Volvió a mirar a Dobby. "Ahora, ¿qué hago con él?" le preguntó. Dobby solo lo miraba sin comprender. Draco suspiró. "Bien", murmuró. “Yo ... pensaré en algo. Ahora vete, Dobby, antes de que papá note tu ausencia”

"¡Gracias, Maestro Draco!" Dobby susurró, lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo, y con un último estallido, se fue, dejando a Draco con el libro en su mano y la magia oscura que emanaba de él carcomiéndolo.


	4. Chapter 4

Diciembre llegó y pasó un poco borroso para Draco. Mantuvo el diario malvado en el cofre que Hagrid le había dado el año anterior para mantener las manos de Nott fuera de sus cosas, escondido de todos los que pudieran estar buscándolo, temiendo sacarlo incluso por un momento. Draco juró que podía sentir la magia oscura alcanzándolo cada vez que abría el cofre para sacar ropa o libros, y eso lo hacía estremecerse. Sabía que, eventualmente, tendría que hacer algo al respecto, si encontraban el diario en su poder, él sería el culpable, pero no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que debía hacer. Si se acercaba a un maestro para entregárselo o informarlo, automáticamente sería sospechoso, de la misma manera que Weasley había sospechado que él había hechizado esa Bludger. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Harry y Hermione habían confiado en él hasta ahora.  
No, tendría que encontrar una forma de sellar la Cámara por su cuenta. Pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y, francamente, tenía miedo de ser maldecido de una forma u otra si mantenía el diario durante demasiado tiempo. Primero tendría que pensar en una estrategia, y durante ese proceso, haría todo lo posible para fingir que la maldita cosa no se estaba pudriendo escondida entre sus cosas.

Sin embargo, Draco estaba seguro de una cosa: no había forma de que pasara la Navidad en la Mansión este año. Tan pronto como el profesor Snape colgó la lista de estudiantes que querían quedarse en vez de ir a casa por Navidad, se inscribió, dándole a su madre una débil excusa diciéndole que quería quedarse para estudiar que ni siquiera esperaba que ella creyera, aunque tuvo la amabilidad de fingir que sí. Harry, Hermione y Weasley también se quedarían, en parte debido a la poción que habían estado preparando en secreto en el baño de las chicas en el segundo piso desde el ataque de Creevey; Draco nunca había conocido a un fantasma tan deprimente como Myrtle la Llorona, y estaba bastante horrorizado cada vez que la encontraban, aunque al menos no parecía que fuera a decirle a nadie que estaban rompiendo las reglas de la escuela en las habitaciones que ella frecuentaba.

"Sé que eres perfectamente capaz, Hermione," Draco arrastró las palabras, solía retirarse al sarcasmo cada vez que se sentía abrumado y presa del pánico. “Pero no confío en estos dos idiotas. Será mejor para ti tener una mente racional a tu lado por si acaso ".

Weasley balbuceaba enojado ante sus palabras, pero Harry solo lo miró con desgana y cortó la amenaza pelirroja preguntando: "Pensé que habías dicho que todo el plan era, 'un riesgo estúpido e innecesario'?"

"Bueno, lo es", insistió Draco. "Todavía estoy convencido de que Nott no tiene nada que ver con esto". Porque mi propio padre tiene la culpa en cambio, una voz en su cabeza le recordó amablemente, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo y mantener la cara seria. "Pero he sido amigo de Gryffindors el tiempo suficiente para saber cuándo estoy peleando una batalla perdida, así que me quedaré y me aseguraré de que no te expulsen".

Sin embargo, en realidad, Draco estaba bastante agradecido por la distracción que la poción les proporcionaba a sus amigos. Mantuvo sus mentes alejadas de él, y nadie parecía sospechar que algo andaba mal. Había observado a la chica Weasley de cerca durante los días posteriores a haber puesto sus manos en el diario, y aunque ella parecía angustiada y preocupada tanto por el ataque a Creevey como por la pérdida del diario, no le había dicho nada a ninguno de sus hermanos, lo cual era bueno. Tal vez sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para guardar silencio al respecto y nadie tendría que saberlo. Draco dudaba que hubiera hecho la conexión completa entre el diario y la Cámara de los Secretos; estaba bastante seguro de que estaría en un estado mucho peor si lo hubiera hecho, pero tendría que ser anormalmente ingenua para no haber sentido la magia oscura que emanaba del libro.

Fue la última semana del trimestre cuando Lockhart, de todas las personas, ofreció la distracción adicional de un club de duelo. Honestamente, si Draco hubiera sabido que Lockhart sería el que lo enseñaría (el aviso no había mencionado a un maestro), no habría ido; tenía mejores cosas que hacer que dejar que Lockhart perdiera el tiempo, y no había nada que el lunático pudiera enseñarle, de todos modos, pero, ay, aquí estaba, mirando hacia arriba mientras Lockhart y Snape (ahora si eso no fuera una pareja hecha en el infierno) estaban subiendo al escenario y llamando la atención de los estudiantes.

Comenzó bastante entretenido. Lockhart y Snape demostraron poses estándar de duelo, algo que Draco le había pedido a su padre que le enseñara cuando tenía cinco años para poder jugar con Crabbe y Goyle con la etiqueta adecuada, y Lockhart se puso en ridículo al dejar que Snape lo desarmara tan fácilmente, como si Lockhart fuera un Squib como Filch.

Luego, sin embargo, comenzaron a juntarlos para que pudieran practicar de a dos y, por supuesto, fue Snape quien los alcanzó primero. Con un placer sádico, emparejó a Harry con Nott, Weasley con Finnigan, Hermione con Millicent Bulstrode y Draco con Zabini. A Draco realmente no le importaba estar emparejado con Zabini - de todos los Slytherins, el chico tranquilo era probablemente el menos problemático - pero Draco sabía que la combinación de Nott y Harry significaba problemas.

Resultó que tenía razón. Nott y Harry se maldecían el uno al otro por todo lo que valían, y Draco estaba realmente contento de que aún no hubieran sido lo suficientemente educados para hacer un daño real. Sin embargo, para agregar fuego a las llamas, la varita rota de Weasley casi había explotado y derribó a Finnigan mientras simultáneamente cubría la escena con un humo verdoso que emanaba de la punta. Hermione y Bulstrode estaban peleando físicamente no muy lejos de ellos, para sorpresa de Draco (no ante la muestra de agresión violenta de Bulstrode, él conocía a esa chica por mucho tiempo, pero no pensó que la sensata Hermione se involucraría de esa forma en la pelea), y por todas partes, comenzaban a aparecer heridas pequeñas y medianas causadas por lo que definitivamente habían sido más que hechizos de desarme. Zabini, por otro lado, tomó su varita del piso de donde había caído luego de que Draco hiciera el hechizo de desarme.

Fue entonces que Lockhart decidió enseñarles hechizos de bloqueo (como el idiota incompetente que era) y Snape, de todas las personas en la habitación, señaló a Nott y Harry como una pareja de voluntarios. La multitud se reunió alrededor del escenario nuevamente y Draco observó con creciente aprensión mientras Lockhart le daba a Harry instrucciones que seguramente serían inútiles en voz baja, mientras Snape y Nott conspiraban en el extremo opuesto del escenario, con miradas desagradables en sus rostros.  
"Harry nos haría un favor a todos si pudiera incapacitar a Nott allí mismo", murmuró Weasley, solo para los oídos de Hermione, pero Draco aún lo captó desde su otro lado.  
"¡Ron!" Siseó Hermione. "Se supone que debemos aprender a defendernos, no a ..."

"¡Lo sé!" Weasley refunfuñó. "Solo digo que sería mucho más fácil que nuestro plan original".

"Porque acabar con alguien frente a toda una clase llena de testigos no llama la atención", dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. "Veo que tu mente maestra madura con el tiempo, Weasley, como el buen vino de los elfos".

Weasley le lanzó una mirada desagradable, pero luego, Lockhart hizo la cuenta regresiva para que Harry y Nott comenzaran a batirse en duelo, y su atención se centró en la escena frente a ellos.

"¡Tres - dos - uno - vamos!"

" ¡Serpensortia!" Nott gritó, y una larga serpiente negra salió disparada del extremo de su varita, dejando a Harry mirándola sin comprender.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras la multitud retrocedía. ¿Entonces esto era todo lo que tenían que mostrar? ¿Un viejo emblema de la casa conjurado para silbarle a Harry? Habría esperado más de Snape, para ser honesto.

Pero entonces Lockhart detuvo a Snape de desterrar a la serpiente, naturalmente fracasando en su intento y en su lugar, enfureció al animal, quien se dirigió hacia un chico de Hufflepuff, y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta, Harry estaba siseando.

Draco miró, sin habla y atónito, mientras Harry dejaba escapar siniestros sonidos rasposos que sonaban como si él mismo fuera una serpiente. La gente jadeó y retrocedió. Hermione agarró el brazo de Draco, una mano volando a su boca mientras miraba en estado de shock.

"¡Pársel!" respiró cuando, de repente, la serpiente se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Harry. Pareció desinflarse visiblemente y Harry pareció aliviado durante unos cinco segundos hasta que se encontró con los ojos del Hufflepuff.

"¿A qué crees que estás jugando?" gritó el chico, y Harry lo miró sin comprender, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras salía furioso al pasillo.

Weasley ya se estaba moviendo cuando Draco comenzó a sentir sus extremidades de nuevo, estaba arrastrando a Harry fuera y Hermione lo siguió, tirando del brazo de Draco para instarlo a seguir.

Corrieron hasta el baño del segundo piso, donde su caldero burbujeaba pacíficamente en uno de los cubículos. Solo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Weasley rodeó a Harry.

“Eres un hablante de pársel. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?”

"¿Soy un qué?" preguntó Harry, perplejo.

“¡Un hablante de pársel! —Repitió Weasley con impaciencia. "¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes!"

"Lo sé", dijo Harry, aún luciendo desconcertado mientras se lanzaba a la historia de cómo una vez había dejado a una serpiente perdida sobre su primo, y Draco se quedó mirando a Harry, sintiendo frío por todas partes. No escuchó los intentos de Hermione y Weasley de explicar que su don no era tan común como Harry había asumido y las implicaciones de él, su cabeza daba vueltas por su propio pánico.

Esto no podría estar sucediendo. Todas las sospechas recaerían sobre Harry ahora, el mejor amigo de Draco, de todas las personas en toda la escuela, cuando en realidad, ¡era su padre quien había comenzado todo! ¡No podía permitir que eso sucediera! ¡Tenía que detener esto antes de que Harry se metiera en problemas! ¡Él era el único que podía, después de todo! Pero ¿cómo iba a despejar cualquier sospecha de que Harry fuera el heredero de Slytherin (por ridículo que fuera), sin acusarse a sí mismo a cambio?  
"Pero no lo soy", insistió Harry, con un borde de pánico en su voz.

"Encontrarás eso difícil de probar", dijo Hermione. “Vivió hace unos mil años; por lo que sabemos, podrías serlo".

"No podría," interrumpió Draco con voz ronca. “Nos subestimas a los sangre pura, Hermione. Hemos documentado nuestra ascendencia durante miles de años, ¡y puedes seguir a los últimos vástagos de la familia Slytherin hasta donde se extinguieron! ¡No hay ninguna conexión con la familia Potter en absoluto! ¡Sabríamos si lo hubiera! "

"Los sangre pura pueden creer eso," Hermione se encogió de hombros. “Pero no constituyen la mayoría de esta escuela, Draco. El resto de nosotros no podemos evitar ver que alguien con un enlace a Slytherin tiene que estar entre nosotros, ya sea que este enlace esté documentado o no. Y con Harry siendo un pársel ... "

"¡Harry es un Gryffindor!" Insistió Draco. "Nadie en su sano juicio creería-"

"¡La gente tiene miedo, Draco!" Hermione le recordó. “No están en su sano juicio.”

Draco respiró temblorosamente, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Le lanzó una mirada a Harry, y ante el miedo puro en su rostro, tomó una decisión: necesitaba usar el diario en su poder para encontrar la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Entonces podría sellarlo, o si no podía, al menos podría entregar toda la información que tenía a Dumbledore como un gesto de buena fe que podría salvarlo de sospechas. Sabía que sería peligroso, que en realidad era una locura intentar lograrlo por su cuenta, pero no tenía otra opción.  
Si era para salvar a Harry, lo haría.

Draco abrió el cofre en el momento en que llegó al dormitorio esa noche. Afortunadamente estaba desierto, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase todavía estaban en la sala común, discutiendo los eventos del Club de Duelos. Draco ni siquiera se había mantenido al tanto de lo que estaban diciendo sobre Harry, demasiado concentrado en la misión que se había propuesto. Ahora, estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a su cama, mirando el diario encuadernado en piel que yacía en el fondo del cofre con creciente aprensión. Se sentía como si los hilos invisibles de la magia oscura lo estuvieran alcanzando, y quería tirar hacia atrás, poner la tapa sobre el cofre y no volver a abrirlo nunca más.  
En cambio, extendió la mano para cerrar su mano alrededor del diario.

Sus uñas se clavaron en el cuero mientras se dirigía hacia su cama. Se arrastró sobre él y cerró las cortinas a su alrededor, ansioso por no ser molestado. Luego dejó caer el diario sobre el colchón y, con una respiración profunda, lo abrió.

Estaba completamente vacío. Las páginas del interior se habían vuelto amarillentas con la edad, aparte del nombre TM Riddle en la primera página. Draco nunca había pensado mucho en el verdadero nombre del Señor Oscuro, pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría esperado un conocido apellido de sangre pura, algo que Draco reconocería. Riddle sonaba tan… normal. Muggle.

Draco se sacudió el pensamiento mientras miraba el diario.

"Ahora, ¿qué hago exactamente contigo?" murmuró para sí mismo.

Bueno, dijo una voz en su cabeza, una que sonaba aguda como la de su padre. La gente suele escribir en sus diarios, estúpido mocoso.

Con un suspiro, se levantó para buscar una pluma y tinta antes de volver a su posición anterior. Abrió la botella de tinta e introdujo la pluma en ella, dudando un momento antes de colocar la punta en la segunda página vacía. «2 de septiembre», decía.

‘¿Dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos?’ Draco escribió, sintiéndose inmensamente tonto, pero no por mucho tiempo - casi tan pronto como terminó de escribir, la tinta pareció hundirse en las páginas, desapareciendo ante sus ojos. Draco se quedó boquiabierto cuando se formaron nuevas palabras, pero a diferencia de la suya era menos ordenada y la forma de las letras más ondulada.

‘Hola. ¿Puedo preguntar quién eres?’

Los labios de Draco se tensaron ante la pregunta y las palabras desaparecieron de nuevo. Dejó la pluma para contestar.

‘Eso no te interesa. Te hice una pregunta’. Nuevamente, las palabras desaparecieron y se reformaron.

‘Te equivocas, es de gran interés para mí, ya que obviamente no eres Ginny Weasley. Soy curioso por naturaleza. Pero no importa, si no quieres responderme, está bien. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo llegaste a poseer mi diario?’

La frustración comenzó a acumularse dentro de Draco. Debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil.

‘Sé lo que le hiciste a Ginny’, escribió. ‘Hiciste que abriera la Cámara para ti, para que pudieras atacar al gato del cuidador y al primer año de Gryffindor. No voy a dejar que me hagas una de tus piezas de ajedrez también’

‘¿Eres un defensor de los nacidos de muggles, entonces? ¿Es tu intención detenerme?’

Draco miró la página mientras las palabras desaparecían, antes de escribir: ‘¡Puedes apostar!’ Su pluma se clavó en la página con demasiada fuerza, pero el papel no se rompió.  
El diario tardó un poco en formar nuevas palabras esta vez, pero cuando aparecieron, Draco dejó caer su pluma en estado de shock.

‘Tienes mucho valor, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mucho más de lo que esperaba, conociendo a tu familia’. Gotas de tinta de la pluma que Draco había dejado caer se derramaron en la página cuando las palabras desaparecieron de nuevo, formándose otras nuevas. ‘¿Quieres saber cómo sé tu nombre? Este no es un diario normal, sabes. Puede hacer muchas cosas que un niño de doce años como tú ni siquiera puede empezar a comprender’.

Las manos de Draco estaban temblando. Su respiración salió en jadeos ásperos. Instintivamente, trató de dominar sus emociones y cerrar su mente del acceso externo.  
‘¿Tienes miedo? Tienes razón en tenerlo, lo sabes’.

Draco tragó saliva, antes de finalmente, tomar la pluma de nuevo.

‘Voy a entregar este diario a las autoridades’, escribió.

‘Ambos sabemos que no vas a hacer eso’, fue la respuesta.

'¿Lo sabemos?' Preguntó Draco, con los latidos de su corazón fuertes en sus oídos.

‘Si. Lo habrías entregado de inmediato si esa fuera tu intención. Pero tienes miedo de que te asocien con estos ataques. Ginny me ha hablado de ti, ¿sabes?’  
Draco se retorció las manos antes de escribir: '¿Oh? ¿Qué te ha dicho ella?’

Esta vez, el texto que apareció era más largo, un párrafo completo de escritura que no era suyo, ni del Señor Oscuro. Draco se dio cuenta al leer que era de Ginny.

Ron dice que Harry y Hermione confían en Draco Malfoy, pero él no. Papá ha hablado mucho de su padre en casa y también lo conocimos en el Callejón Diagon. Era arrogante y mezquino. Draco también parece arrogante, de alguna manera, pero obviamente no le gusta mucho su padre. No estoy seguro de qué pensar. Solo espero que Harry sepa lo que está haciendo. No quiero que se lastime al asociarse con una familia de Mortífagos.

Los ojos de Draco ardieron mientras leía las palabras, y parpadeó, tratando desesperadamente de calmar sus emociones una vez más.

‘No entregarás este diario a nadie’, escribió el Señor Oscuro, ahora en su propio guión nuevamente. ‘Porque todos pensarán que has estado ayudando a tu padre con su plan’.

Con dedos temblorosos, Draco tomó el diario y lo cerró de golpe. Respiraba con dificultad, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

"Maldita sea", susurró en voz baja. "¿Que voy a hacer?"

Draco no durmió esa noche, consumido por el miedo que lo corroía durante toda la noche y el día siguiente. Evitó a los otros tres entre clases y se mantuvo para sí mismo, pensando y pensando en qué hacer con el diario.

Realmente debería entregarlo, pensó. Lo que el Señor Oscuro había escrito había sido, para gran frustración de Draco, completamente correcto: Draco solo tenía doce años y estaba desesperadamente mal equipado para una situación como esta. Debería deshacerse de la cosa antes de que se apoderara de él como lo hizo con Ginny, y se involucró hasta el punto de no regresar.

No prestó atención en Transformaciones, en su lugar miró a la profesora McGonagall distraídamente, sintiendo que iba a enfermarse. ¿Qué diría el jefe de Gryffindor si le dijera que estaba en posesión del diario maligno del Señor Oscuro y que su padre se lo había entregado a Ginny Weasley para que ella abriera sin darse cuenta la Cámara de los Secretos? McGonagall, aunque estricta, siempre había sido amable con él, pero ¿creería ella que él no tenía nada que ver con el plan de su padre?  
Sin embargo, la profesora pareció notar la mirada de Draco, porque sus ojos azules se detuvieron en él un par de veces, y cuando la puerta sonó y todos los Slytherin comenzaron a empacar y salir del aula, se acercó a su mesa, frunciendo el ceño.

"Señor Malfoy", dijo. "¿Hay algo en tu mente?"

Draco tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca, pensó. Abrió la boca, tratando de decidir por dónde empezar.

Y luego, todo quedó en blanco.

Cuando Draco se recuperó, inexplicablemente estaba empapado de agua y helado. Miró a su alrededor, perplejo. Estaba de pie en medio del pasillo del segundo piso, no lejos de donde había ocurrido el primer ataque, y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí.

Sin embargo, no estaba solo. Los estudiantes caminaban de un lado a otro por el pasillo junto a él, y estaban charlando con entusiasmo, con un tono nervioso en la voz. Estaban tan agitados que ninguno de ellos tomó nota del estado de Draco.

"¿Cuál era el nombre de ese Hufflepuff?"

“Justin Finch-Fletchley. Él es el que Potter intentó perseguir con la serpiente ayer en el Club de Duelos. "

"¿Así que ahora lo tienen?"

“¡Bien, fue encontrado en la escena del crimen! ¿Cuántas pruebas necesitas, Sophie?"

"¿Cómo está el chico?"

“Petrificado, como los demás. También lo es Nick casi sin cabeza. Da miedo, ¿no? Que lo que sea que esté haciendo Potter puede afectar incluso a los fantasmas ... "

"¡Nadie está seguro!"

Draco no podía respirar. No les dijo a sus pies que se movieran, pero estaba corriendo todo el camino de regreso a las habitaciones de Slytherin. Su dormitorio estaba desierto, era mediodía, al menos Draco pensó que era mediodía, y se hundió en el suelo tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de él, todo su cuerpo temblando en lo que sabía que era un ataque de pánico.

Fui yo, pensó desesperado. Ataqué a Finch-Fletchley, ¡y todos piensan que fue Harry! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

Mareado, dirigió sus ojos al cofre al lado de su cama, donde sabía que el diario aún estaba guardado. Draco imaginó que podía sentir la magia oscura alcanzarlo incluso aquí, al otro lado de la habitación, de la misma manera que lo había alcanzado a través de la escuela, cerrándose alrededor de sus muñecas en un agarre del que Draco no podía escapar.  
Dejó escapar un sollozo entrecortado y hundió la cara en las rodillas.


	5. Chapter 5

Por un golpe de suerte, Harry no fue expulsado por los ataques a Finch-Fletchley y el fantasma de Gryffindor. Draco agradeció a Merlín y Godric (no gracias a Salazar) que Dumbledore parecía tener una fe inquebrantable en Harry, no, por supuesto, que hubiera dejado que el director realmente expulsara a Harry. Si realmente hubiera llegado tan lejos, Draco habría intervenido y se habría entregado. En realidad, había sido inflexible en hacerlo la noche después de los ataques, pero luego escuchó de Harry que Dumbledore, a diferencia del resto de la escuela, no parecía dudar de él en lo más mínimo y su decisión se había derrumbado.

Si Harry no estaba en peligro inmediato, eso le daría más tiempo para encontrar una manera de resolver esto, pensó Draco. Solo tenía que encontrar un enfoque diferente para obtener información, porque no volvería a tocar el diario por su vida. Estaba seguro de que la forma en que el diario poseía a las personas era para que escribieran en él, para que Draco no lo volviera a hacer y, solo para estar seguro, mantenía su mente cerrada en todo momento. Y cuando, durante los siguientes días, no tuvo retrasos en la conciencia y no sucedieron más ataques, comenzó a sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Principalmente, cuando él estaba solo y desocupado, el pegajoso sentimiento de culpa era demasiado persistente para ignorarlo. Así que trató de mantener la cabeza en los libros y alejarse del problema que tenía entre manos, aunque no estaba funcionando ni la mitad de bien de lo que hubiera deseado. Se sentía un poco como si estuviera sujeto a punta de varita en todo momento.

Hermione se dio cuenta, y también Harry, después de un tiempo, pero afortunadamente, asumieron que la preocupación de Draco radicaba en la posición de Harry más que en la suya.

"Tendremos la poción lista para Navidad", le dijo Hermione con dulzura una tarde mientras realizaban la tarea de Encantamientos. "Y luego estaremos un paso más cerca de saber qué está pasando, estoy seguro".

Draco solo asintió en silencio, temeroso de decir algo, seguro de que Weasley podría convertir cualquier palabra suya en una admisión de culpa. Y esta vez, Draco ni siquiera podía culparlo, porque estaría cien por ciento en lo cierto.

Se acercaba la Navidad y también la finalización de la poción multijugos. Hermione, como era de esperar, la mente maestra de esa operación les informó en Nochebuena que la poción estaba lista y que actuarían esa misma noche. Nott, Crabbe y Goyle se habían quedado durante las vacaciones de Navidad, y aunque Millicent Bulstrode, a quien Hermione le había cortado un pelo durante su pelea muy física en el Club de Duelos, se había ido a casa, estaba segura de que podría actuar fingiendo haber cambiado de opinión. Harry y Weasley, que iban a asumir los cuerpos de Crabbe y Goyle, fueron cuidadosamente instruidos para engañar a los dos idiotas para que comieran cupcakes enriquecidos con Sleeping Draft. Draco estaba agradecido de que su único trabajo fuera dejarlos entrar a los tres en las habitaciones de Slytherin y no se molestó en desperdiciar energía en señalar las lagunas y peligros dentro de su trama. Siempre podía intervenir antes de que se metieran en un problema real, y mientras no se concentraran demasiado en Draco, se alegraba de dejarlos continuar.

Así que Draco merodeaba por las mazmorras después de la cena, esquivando a sus compañeros de casa y esperando que aparecieran los Gryffindor disfrazados. Cuando lo hicieron, fue un poco después de la hora señalada y Hermione no estaba.

"¿Qué-" comenzó Draco, pero Goyle lo interrumpió con una determinación que era muy extraña de ver en el rostro generalmente vacío de su compañero de casa.  
"No hay tiempo para explicar, ¡vámonos!"

Entonces Harry, decidió Draco, y asintió antes de volverse hacia la pared de piedra que ocultaba la entrada a las habitaciones de Slytherin.

" Sangre pura ", anunció, y la pared se deslizó a un lado para que pudieran entrar. "Será mejor que sigas adelante", dijo Draco, volviéndose hacia los otros dos. “Sería malo que Nott nos viera juntos. Lo seguiré en un minuto o dos ".

"Gracias”, murmuró Goyle, Harry, y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de pasar a Draco. Crabbe / Weasley solo asintió y lo siguió. Cuando se fueron, Draco dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo. Apenas tuvo un momento para respirar cuando una voz lo llamó desde el pasillo: “Oh, mira quién es. Malfoy, el traidor de sangre ".  
Draco aprendió a aburrir sus rasgos, a pesar de la forma en que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, y se volvió hacia Nott, que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

"Tus insultos son poco creativos como siempre, Nott," Draco arrastró las palabras. "¿Por qué no lees un libro para variar, para mejorar tu vocabulario?"

"Cuidado, Malfoy," siseó Nott. "O podría avisar al heredero de Slytherin para que te ponga en su lista."

"Buena suerte con eso," murmuró Draco y se volvió hacia la puerta. " Sangre pura," anunció, y la puerta se abrió de nuevo, permitiendo que Draco entrara sin decirle nada más a Nott.

Trató de ignorar la forma en que Crabbe y Goyle estaban parados en medio de la sala común, luciendo un poco perdidos, y en su lugar se dirigieron directamente a los dormitorios. Detrás de él, escuchó a Nott llamar: “¡Ahí estás! ¡Te estaba buscando!"

Su dormitorio estaba felizmente vacío cuando dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él, otorgándole una soledad muy bienvenida. Originalmente, Hermione le había pedido que se quedara en la sala común mientras estaban alrededor, en caso de que hubiera alguna emergencia, pero Draco le había explicado rápidamente que pasar tiempo en la sala común, en todo caso, parecería innecesariamente sospechoso. En cambio, había accedido a pasar cuando su hora fuera a terminar y recoger una pluma, que había dejado a propósito debajo de una silla, como advertencia para que se pusieran en marcha. Draco miró el reloj del otro lado de la habitación. Todavía le quedaba media hora hasta entonces.  
Automáticamente, sus ojos se posaron en el cofre donde sabía que estaba escondido el diario. Se sentía extraño, tener a Harry y Weasley tan cerca. Sabía que no había forma posible de que lo encontraran, nadie más que él podía abrir el cofre, después de todo, y no tenían ninguna razón para registrar sus cosas en primer lugar, pero el mero conocimiento de que estaban afuera y el objeto que podría incriminarlo estaba aquí lo hacía sentirse inquieto y nervioso. Así que se sentó en la cama, sacó Una historia de la magia y comenzó a leer el capítulo sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos en 1289. Estaba a la mitad antes de que fuera el momento de hacer su parte como el Slytherin estacionario de sus amigos en su misión de espionaje inútil.

Con un suspiro, se puso de pie y regresó a la sala común. Lo que parecía ser su habitual trío de matones estaba sentado en su lugar habitual cerca del fuego, Nott hablando con un aire de importancia y los otros dos atentos a cada palabra que decía. 

Nott se detuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron en Draco, una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

"¡Solo estábamos hablando de ti, Malfoy!" Nott gritó. ¡Tú y tu amigo Potter y cómo alguien podría ser tan estúpido como para pensar que es el heredero de Slytherin! ¡Como si alguien con quien te asociaras tuviera algún tipo de orgullo Slytherin! " Nott echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió burlonamente. Draco simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y vio la mirada de Goyle, Harry. Asintió una vez, brevemente, y Draco se inclinó para recoger la pluma de donde la había dejado ese día.

"Vete a la mierda, Nott," fue todo lo que Draco respondió antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar de regreso al dormitorio.

Recibió una carta a través de Hedwig más tarde esa noche, informándole que Nott, tal como lo había predicho, no era el heredero de Slytherin, y que Hermione estaba en la enfermería después de haber usado el pelo del gato de Millicent en su poción multijugos. Draco suspiró mientras lo leía y distraídamente acarició las plumas de Hedwig.

"Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer con ese artefacto oscuro que tengo?" Murmuró Draco, más para sí mismo que para ella. Hedwig se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y ululó una vez, como si lo consolara.

Hermione estuvo en la enfermería durante varias semanas. Resultó que las transformaciones de animales por medio de la poción multijugos eran más difíciles de rectificar de lo que Draco había asumido al principio, aunque, para el crédito de Madame Pomfrey, nunca le habían dicho qué era exactamente lo que la había convertido en gato en primer lugar, plenamente conscientes de que si lo hacían se revelaría su incumplimiento de las reglas. Los otros tres pasaban mucho tiempo con ella en la enfermería, tanto para hacerle compañía como para llevarle sus notas de clase, aunque la mayoría de las veces Draco se encontraba solo junto a su cama, contando en silencio explicaciones detalladas de la clase o haciendo la tarea con ella. Lo hizo principalmente porque prefería el silencio de la enfermería al ruido de los aposentos de Slytherin, pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba agradecida por su presencia, ya que nunca lo instó a irse.

Sin embargo, más de una vez, Draco se vio escudriñado por sus ojos demasiado perceptivos, hasta que una tarde, murmuró “Quizá deberías dar por terminada la noche, Draco. No te ves bien ". Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó, marcando el párrafo que estaba leyendo y cerrando el libro para volver su atención hacia ella.

Hermione se mordió el labio, como si no estuviera muy segura de sí expresar o no realmente lo que tenía en mente, antes de continuar: “Te ves cansada últimamente. Como si no estuvieras descansando lo suficiente. No es porque estés tanto aquí conmigo, ¿verdad?” Draco arqueó las cejas ante eso.

"Honestamente, Hermione," dijo arrastrando las palabras. “¿Qué diferencia hay si estudio aquí o en mi dormitorio? Aparte de la compañía mucho más agradable, eso es ".  
Hermione sonrió suavemente ante eso, pero los sutiles halagos de Draco no la disuadieron de su línea de preguntas.

"¿Entonces que es? ¿No estás durmiendo bien?”

Draco suspiró, sus dedos acariciaron distraídamente la tapa del libro de encantamientos que estaba en su regazo. Era muy consciente de que caminaba sobre hielo delgado con una amiga como Hermione alrededor, y eligió sus palabras con mucho cuidado, asegurándose de no darle ninguna pista para averiguar la verdad.

"Estoy preocupado", dijo finalmente. Sobre la Cámara, Harry y tú. Fue la respuesta más fácil, y cuando Hermione asintió entendiendo, supo que había sido la correcta.

"Por supuesto que lo eres", murmuró. “Estamos todos preocupados. Realmente esperaba que pudiéramos obtener información de Nott ". Se contuvo por un momento, antes de presionar: “¿Realmente no tienes ni idea de quién podría estar involucrado, Draco? Quiero decir, es tu casa la que debe albergar al heredero, después de todo ".

"Te lo dije, no estoy incluido exactamente en ningún círculo social con mis compañeros de casa", le recordó con cansancio. “Si quieres a alguien que esté al tanto de los chismes, te sugiero Parkinson. La mujer es una pesadilla, pero siempre está bien informada”. Hermione hizo una mueca.

"Imagíneme acercándome a Pansy Parkinson y entrevistándola sobre el heredero de Slytherin".

"Sería un espectáculo, tienes que admitirlo," Draco se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa. Ella se rió, para gran alivio de Draco, y él deslizó su libro de encantos en su bolso, poniéndose de pie. “Pero quizás tengas razón”, concluyó. “Estoy bastante agotado. Probablemente me acostaré temprano después de la cena ".

"Haz eso", estuvo de acuerdo, sonriéndole de manera alentadora. "¡Te veré mañana!"

"Nos vemos," Draco saludó y salió de la enfermería. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, como si no pudiera seguir así sin los ojos de otras personas que lo incitaran.

Draco era consciente de que debería hacer algún esfuerzo para descubrir cualquier tipo de información sobre la Cámara de los Secretos para poder encontrar una manera de entregar el diario sin incriminarse más a sí mismo, pero… había estado en silencio desde el ataque a Finch- Fletchley y Nick Casi Decapitado, ¿no? La última vez que había intentado empujar, había terminado en un desastre, y tenía miedo de que, si daba más pasos, terminaría poseído una vez más y atacaría a otro estudiante.

Y en la actualidad, nadie más que Dobby sabía que el diario estaba en su poder. Mientras todos permanecieran felizmente inconscientes y no sucediera nada más, ¿había realmente alguna necesidad de que él actuara?

Draco sabía lo cobarde que era ese tren de pensamientos. Sus amigos estarían disgustados con él, estaba seguro, y las pequeñas voces dentro de la cabeza de Draco se parecían mucho a ellas: era la voz de Weasley la que lo acusaba de ser malvado y como su padre; Hermione que le dijo que no podía mantener esto en secreto para siempre; pero fue la voz de Harry la que más le llegó, la que le dijo que lo que estaba haciendo estaba claramente mal y que debería entregarse a las autoridades antes de hacer más daño.

Pero el sentido de supervivencia de Draco era demasiado fuerte para hacer eso. Tal vez él realmente no era mejor que su padre, después de todo.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron extrañamente rápido. Hermione fue dada de alta de la enfermería a fines de enero. Febrero fue felizmente sin incidentes, si no se contaba el Día de San Valentín, que incluía una trama enfermiza de Lockhart para perseguir a sus estudiantes con querubines violentos y feos, y un mensaje musical de San Valentín claramente vergonzoso de Ginny Weasley a Harry, que se les instruyó firmemente para nunca volver a mencionar. Draco se las había arreglado para reprimir el sentimiento de culpa y pánico que llevaba consigo constantemente estos días con bastante éxito, ya que ni siquiera Hermione parecía encontrar algo extraño en su comportamiento. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se calmaban también los rumores sobre Harry. De hecho, todo debería haber sido perfecto o, tan perfecto como podría ser.

Fue cuando la profesora Sprout anunció que las Mandrakes habían organizado una fiesta en el Invernadero Tres hacia fines de marzo, sugiriendo que ahora habían entrado oficialmente en la pubertad, que los nervios de Draco volvieron a apoderarse de él. Si las mandrágoras alcanzaban la madurez pronto, eso significaba que los medios para despertar a las víctimas de su petrificación también estarían disponibles, y Draco no tenía idea de cómo exactamente había atacado a Finch-Fletchley. ¿Y si el niño lo hubiera visto y hubiera podido identificarlo en el momento en que se despertó? Draco no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Tenía que acercarse a los profesores con algún tipo de información antes de despertar, y no la iba a conseguir si demoraba más el asunto.

Había estado pensando y pensando, pero cuanto más reflexionaba sobre el asunto, más claro se volvía que su única fuente de información era de hecho el diario. Y la única forma de extraer información era escribiendo. Tal vez, pensó Draco, ahora que sabía qué esperar, de alguna manera podría mantener al Señor Oscuro fuera de su cabeza incluso mientras se comunicaba con él. Draco había aprendido Oclumancia temprano, después de todo, y realmente, ¿cómo podría esto ser diferente?

Así que una noche, después de haber corrido en círculos dentro de su cabeza demasiadas veces, abrió el cofre, sacó vacilante el cuaderno encuadernado en cuero oscuro y se sentó en su cama con las cortinas cerradas.

Le temblaban las manos cuando abrió el diario en una página al azar y tomó su pluma, sumergiéndola en la tinta. Se quedó mirando la página vacía por un momento, antes de bajar la pluma para escribir, con una determinación que no sentía.

‘Dime dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos’.

Draco esperó a que la tinta se hundiera en la página y luego reapareció en el guión del Señor Oscuro, tal como lo había hecho la última vez.

‘¡Draco! Sabía que volverías eventualmente’.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, luego respiró hondo, vaciando cuidadosamente su mente de cualquier emoción antes de continuar.

'Dime.'

‘¿Por qué? No necesitas saber su ubicación para terminar el noble trabajo de Salazar Slytherin para mí, como bien sabes’.

Draco respiró hondo otra vez, imaginando un armario dentro de su mente y clasificando todas sus emociones con cuidado en él, antes de cerrar la puerta y trabarla. De la misma manera que su madre le había enseñado a hacerlo cuando era joven. Todavía encontraba útil ese puente mental cada vez que se sentía abrumado y no podía levantar los muros que sabía que podía construir.

‘No voy a terminar tu trabajo. Voy a averiguar dónde está la Cámara, y luego iré a Dumbledore y le entregaré este diario’. Esta vez tomó unos momentos hasta que llegó la respuesta.

‘¿Por qué estás tan decidido a detenerme?’ Draco parpadeó, la pregunta lo sorprendió.

‘Porque lo que estás haciendo está mal’, escribió.

‘Tu padre nunca pensó eso, ¿verdad?’

‘¡No soy como mi padre!’

‘Si. Tienes más agallas que él. Pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta, en realidad no. ¿Por qué crees que lo que te enseñaron tus padres estuvo mal?’ Draco se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, pensando seriamente en su respuesta antes de darla.

"Mis amigos son nacidos de muggles y mestizos, y no creo que sean menos dignos de estudiar magia que yo". En una idea tardía, agregó: 'No me voy a sentar a ver cómo los lastimas'.

‘¿Son estos los mismos amigos que crees que ni siquiera creerán en tu inocencia cuando los prueben?’, fue la respuesta, y le dio a Draco justo en el estómago. ‘¿Vale la pena dar la espalda a una familia tan noble como la tuya?’

‘¡Te equivocas con ellos!’ Draco garabateó enojado. ‘Me creerían. ¡Harry y Hermione siempre creyeron en mí! Es el resto del mundo el que dudaría de mí’.  
‘¿Estás tan seguro de eso?’

La pluma de Draco flotaba sobre el papel. Quería escribir "Sí" con todas sus fuerzas, pero de alguna manera, no pudo hacerlo.

Cuando su respuesta no llegó, el Señor Oscuro escribió: ‘Pobre chico. Crees que tomaste una decisión, pero la verdad es que siempre has estado siguiendo a los demás, desesperado por el reconocimiento y el amor. Primero, era tu padre, y ahora, Harry Potter torció tu mente con su charla sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, lo bueno y lo malo, y estás esforzándote por encajar en esa forma que él dibujó para ti. ¿No te cansas, siempre de perseguir a personas que nunca te ven por lo que realmente eres?’  
El corazón de Draco estaba martilleando y cerró el diario de golpe.

"No es cierto", se susurró a sí mismo. “No dejes que te afecte. Solo quiere que pierdas la cabeza ".  
Pero sus palabras no ralentizaron los latidos de su corazón, ni ahuyentaron la enredadera de dolor que parecía haberse asentado sobre su pecho, apretando y haciéndole difícil respirar.

Draco habría tenido suficiente en qué pensar durante las vacaciones de Pascua sin sus preocupaciones sobre el diario, pero como sucedió, se encontró incapaz de concentrarse ni en sus estudios ni en la decisión de qué electivos elegir para su tercer año en Hogwarts.

Hermione siguió hablando y hablando de lo importante que era la decisión, e hizo que la cabeza de Draco diera vueltas con solo escucharla. En cambio, trató de obtener su orientación de Harry, pero cada vez que pedía su opinión, solo citaba lo que cualquier miembro de la familia Weasley le había dicho. Cuando terminó eligiendo los mismos temas que su molestia pelirroja - Adivinación y cuidado de criaturas mágicas - Draco se sintió desgarrado.

"Nunca le di mucha importancia a la Adivinación", le dijo a Hermione una tarde en la biblioteca. “Y tampoco soy tan bueno con los animales. Aparte de los búhos, claro”.  
"Bueno, no necesitas tomar las mismas materias que Harry y Ron", frunció el ceño.

Draco se mordió el labio, dudando antes de admitir, en voz muy baja: “Pero me gustaría tener más clases con ustedes tres. Sería bueno no siempre sentarse solo en la esquina, ya sabes ". No estaba mirando a Hermione cuando lo dijo, sino que la miró a los ojos cuando ella le tocó el brazo suavemente, con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

"A mí también me gustaría", asintió. "Pero no debes tomar decisiones académicas basadas en el miedo a estar solo".

"Lo sé", suspiró Draco.

"¿Qué asignaturas le gustaría tomar, entonces?" ella preguntó. "¿Hay algo que le interese particularmente?"

"Bueno", comenzó Draco, mordiéndose el labio inferior. “Te dije que amo la alquimia, y muchos textos sobre el tema están escritos con runas. Sé leerlos un poco, pero en su mayoría es autodidacta y me gustaría aprenderlo correctamente. Además, la aritmancia me fascina ".

"Ambos suenan extremadamente interesantes", coincidió Hermione en un tono efusivo. “Tengo muchas ganas de tomarlos también, pero también sería interesante aprender sobre las criaturas mágicas, especialmente para alguien como yo, que no tiene experiencia ni siquiera con las más comunes. La adivinación es una rama de la magia completamente diferente de la que me gustaría saber más. Y estudios muggles...”

"Creciste en una familia muggle, Hermione," le recordó Draco, riendo. "¿Por qué lo tomarías en Hogwarts?"

"Bueno," murmuró Hermione, sonrojándose. "¡Sería interesante estudiarlo desde la perspectiva mágica!"

"Eres increíble", negó con la cabeza. "¡Se supone que debemos elegir tres temas como máximo, ya sabes!"

"Hablé con la profesora McGonagall ayer", se encogió de hombros. "Y ella dijo que si quería tomar más, podríamos encontrar una manera de hacerlo funcionar".

"¿De verdad?", Preguntó Draco, pensando. "¿Eso significa que podría ocuparme de las criaturas mágicas, la adivinación, las runas antiguas y la aritmancia?"

"Eso creo", asintió Hermione. "Quiero decir, sería estresante, pero-"

"Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre estudiando," Draco se encogió de hombros. "Creo que puedo manejarlo".

"Bueno, ¡hazlo entonces!" Animó Hermione, sonando complacida. “Será lindo tenerte en la mayoría de mis clases. Al menos no te burlas de mí por estar realmente interesada en lo que estamos aprendiendo,” concluyó, con un tono de voz que sugería que había habido demasiados comentarios descuidados por parte de Weasley recientemente. "¡Oh, Harry!" se animó y Draco levantó la cabeza para ver a Harry acercándose a su mesa, todavía con su atuendo de Quidditch. "¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?"

"Bien", sonrió Harry, sentándose frente a ellos. “¡Estoy seguro de que venceremos a Hufflepuff en un par de semanas! ¡El equipo está en buena forma! " Draco forzó una sonrisa, la idea de Quidditch parecía extraña y surrealista con todas las preocupaciones que había estado teniendo recientemente, a pesar de saber que el último partido de la temporada contra Ravenclaw también se acercaba para él. "¿Dónde está Ron?" Preguntó Harry, mirando a Hermione inquisitivamente.

"En la sala común", dijo Hermione, su tono un poco rígido. “Sentía que no había necesidad de empezar con la tarea hasta un día antes de que terminen las vacaciones”.  
"Er, cierto", asintió Harry, sonriendo. “¿Qué tal si subo y me cambio, lo recojo y salimos al lago? Hace buen tiempo y todavía podemos trabajar allí, si quieres”.  
"¡Eso suena bien!" Hermione sonrió, mirando a Draco inquisitivamente cuando hizo una mueca.

"Me quedaré aquí", murmuró Draco. "Hace frío."

Sintió los ojos de Harry sobre él, pero no levantó la vista para encontrarse con ellos.

"No tengo que pedirle a Ron que venga", dijo por fin. "Podríamos ir como nosotros tres".

"Simplemente no tengo ganas de salir", protestó Draco. "No tiene nada que ver con Weasley."

"Escuchen, sé que ustedes dos no han sido exactamente amistosos desde todo el asunto del Quidditch", suspiró Harry. “¡Pero hemos pasado el rato sin él antes, y no veo por qué ya no podemos! ¡Te has estado retirando últimamente y no me gusta! "

Cuando Draco miró esas palabras, los ojos verdes de Harry eran desafiantes. Draco apenas podía soportar mirarlo sin odiarse a sí mismo.  
"No me voy a retirar", murmuró Draco.

"¡Oh, vamos, no soy estúpido!" Harry gruñó. “Siempre que estás con nosotros, te ves pálido y cansado, y apenas dices una palabra. Realmente ya no nos buscas. En todo caso, pasas tiempo a solas con Hermione en la biblioteca. ¡Tú también eres mi amigo, lo sabes!

"Por supuesto que lo soy", dijo Draco de inmediato. "¡No te estoy evitando!"

" 'Evitar' puede ser una palabra demasiado fuerte", asintió Harry. “¡Pero sé que algo anda mal! Hermione dijo que podría ser culpa de Ron ".

Draco le lanzó una mirada a Hermione, quien estaba revisando su ensayo de encantamientos diligentemente, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de su conversación. Era cierto que Draco se había sentido incómodo en su presencia, pero tenía menos que ver con Weasley y su baja opinión de Draco - aunque jugó un papel, si era bastante honesto - y más con su propia culpa y desesperación. Hermione, a pesar de ser tan inteligente y perspicaz, era con quien estaba más cómodo estando cerca.

Harry era un asunto completamente diferente. Cada vez que miraba al otro chico, sentía que no merecía estar cerca de alguien tan inherentemente bueno. Como si sus manos estuvieran demasiado sucias para tocar algo tan puro. Sin embargo, lo había intentado, consciente de que Harry sabría que algo andaba mal si simplemente desaparecía de su vista. Y pensó que se había vuelto bueno fingiendo, pero tal vez, simplemente había subestimado a Harry.

"Draco, escucha", dijo Harry, atrayendo los ojos de Draco hacia él. "Sea lo que sea lo que está mal, puedes hablar con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?" Parecía tan serio que Draco se sintió aún peor consigo mismo.

“No pasa nada”, se encontró diciendo. Las cejas de Harry se juntaron con obvia duda. "Las cosas han sido estresantes, eso es todo".

"¿Nott ha sido un idiota para ti?" Preguntó Harry, su mandíbula tensa.

"No," dijo Draco de inmediato. “Quiero decir, no más de lo habitual. Simplemente, todo el asunto de la Cámara, y ...”

"Pero no ha habido un ataque en meses", señaló Harry. “Las cosas se están calmando. Aún así, parece que estás empeorando ".

Draco no tenía una respuesta preparada para eso. Solo se encogió de hombros. Los ojos de Harry ardían en él.

"Creo que lo que Harry está tratando de decir", habló Hermione, por fin, levantando la vista de su ensayo. “Es mejor que hables con nosotros si estas preocupado, en lugar de guardártelo todo para ti mismo. No te está haciendo ningún bien. Solo ... si quieres que alguien te escuche, estaremos allí, ¿de acuerdo?”

"Lo sé", asintió, tratando de sonreír. Harry todavía lo miraba con cansancio, pero parecía decidido a dejar el tema, por ahora. Con un suspiro, Draco enrolló su pergamino y tapó su botella de tinta. "Pero si vamos a salir, necesito mi abrigo", señaló. “Realmente hace frío”.

Harry rió entre dientes. "Haz eso. Me reuniré contigo en el vestíbulo de entrada en quince minutos”.

Cuando Draco los alcanzó de nuevo después de un viaje a las mazmorras, Harry había dejado atrás a Weasley. En circunstancias normales, se habría sentido atesorado por eso. Ahora, se sentía peor.

"Dime dónde está la Cámara", escribió Draco en la página vacía esa misma noche, aguijoneado por su culpa. 'No más juegos.' La tinta se hundió en la página y formó nuevas palabras de inmediato.

‘¿Quizás me gustan los juegos? Soy un recuerdo, Draco. El tiempo no es tan importante para mí como para ti. Estoy preparado para esperarte’.

"Terminaré yendo a Dumbledore, me digas algo o no", amenazó Draco, aunque sabía, en el fondo, que era inútil. ‘Será mejor que no empeore las cosas para ninguno de los dos’.  
‘Ni siquiera lo crees tú mismo, Draco. No se lo vas a decir a nadie. No, a menos que encuentre una manera de demostrar su propia inocencia. ¿De verdad crees que sería tan estúpido como para darte eso?’

Cuando Draco cerró de golpe el diario de nuevo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que trató desesperadamente de reprimir.


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana del partido de Quidditch Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff fue extrañamente borrosa para Draco. Se había despertado sintiendo que su mente estaba en espera. Recordaba haber bajado a desayunar, pero no haber llegado allí.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Draco se encontró camino al campo de Quidditch. Aguantó, somnoliento y desorientado, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba solo en el camino hacia el campo y podía escuchar voces fuertes desde las gradas, pero aún no había jugadores en el aire. Draco frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar por qué estaba aquí solo y por qué no había ido al partido con Hermione y Weasley. Luego, de repente vio a tres personas apresurándose por el camino, moviéndose en su dirección. Le tomó un momento reconocerlos por quiénes eran: la profesora McGonagall se apresuraba delante del pequeño grupo, luciendo tensa y angustiada. Detrás de ella, dos estudiantes de Gryffindor la seguían, uno con túnica escolar normal y otro con ropa de Quidditch. Draco se congeló, mirando a Harry y Weasley sin comprender. Detrás de ellos, más y más estudiantes estaban haciendo su camino de regreso al castillo, pero Draco no les presto atención.

"¡Señor Malfoy!" La voz de la profesora McGonagall rompió su aturdimiento, y Draco miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la expresión serena de su profesora. "Es bueno que estés aquí, será mejor que vengas también".

"¿Ir a dónde?" Draco preguntó confundido, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y siguió adelante. Harry lo miró a los ojos, y su expresión mostró una falta de comprensión similar, junto con miedo. Silenciosamente, Draco siguió su paso, corriendo tras McGonagall.

"¿Que está pasando?" le susurró a Harry. "¿Se canceló el partido?"

"Sí", suspiró Harry, mirando preocupado la espalda de McGonagall como si la explicación de este giro de los acontecimientos estuviera cosida en la parte de atrás de su túnica.

"¡¿Dónde estabas?!" Weasley exigió cuando Harry no dijo nada más. "Hermione se fue corriendo a la biblioteca, y tú tampoco apareces ... ¡¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos ?!"  
"Yo ..." Draco comenzó, pero se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño. Se esforzó por recordar, pero no se le ocurrió nada, y su pánico aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. La última vez que no había podido recordar lo que había estado haciendo unos minutos antes, había atacado a Finch-Fletchley y Nick Casi Decapitado.

Sin embargo, se salvó de responder cuando entraron en el castillo, y pronto se encontraron frente a la enfermería.

"Esto será un poco impactante", les dijo McGonagall, con una voz tan suave que hizo que la sangre de Draco se congelara en sus venas. "Ha habido otro ataque ... Otro ataque doble ".

Draco no podía respirar mientras ella empujaba la puerta, revelando a Madame Pomfrey, quien estaba atendiendo a dos figuras rígidas en las camas adyacentes: una era una chica mayor de Ravenclaw con cabello largo y rizado que Draco no conocía. La otra era Hermione.

Sabía que la profesora McGonagall estaba hablando, pero no podía oír nada. Todo lo que registró en su mente fue ruido blanco.

Snape bajó a su sala común esa noche para anunciar las reglas recién instauradas luego de los ataques a Hermione y la otra chica, cuyo nombre era Penélope Clearwater. El nuevo toque de queda para todos los estudiantes se había trasladado a las 6 pm y nadie debía salir de la sala común después de esa hora. Los maestros debían acompañar a cada clase a sus aulas, así como al baño y al Gran Salón. Todas las actividades del club se habían suspendido. Snape también los miró con ojos penetrantes mientras exigía que cualquier estudiante con información sobre los ataques se presentara, ya que si el culpable no era atrapado pronto, la escuela tendría que ser cerrada.

El estado de ánimo entre los Slytherin después de esos anuncios era mucho más apagada que en los ataques anteriores. Era obvio que la amenaza de cerrar Hogwarts los alertó sobre la gravedad de la situación. Se sentaron en grupos después de que Snape se fue, susurrando entre ellos.

Draco regresó al dormitorio aturdido. Afortunadamente, estaba desierto y nadie estaba allí para burlarse de él mientras se dejaba caer sobre el colchón, mirando al espacio vacío.  
Había atacado a Hermione, uno de los dos verdaderos amigos que tenía. Hermione, que había pasado los últimos meses preocupándose por él, sin sospechar ni una sola vez que corría peligro por él. Los ojos de Draco ardieron.

Weasley tenía razón. Era exactamente tan malo como su padre. No, era peor, porque nunca había reconocido lo que era, convencido de que era digno de ser amigo de alguien como Harry y Hermione, y decidido a elegir el lado opuesto. Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, ocultando información vital al personal docente para salvar su propio pellejo y atacando a sus amigos en lugar de simplemente actuar.

Levantó las rodillas sobre el colchón y apretó la cara contra ellas, sofocando los desesperados sollozos que brotaban de su boca.

Al día siguiente, la noticia de que Dumbledore había sido suspendido como director y que Hagrid había sido llevado a Azkaban recorrió la escuela. Draco no entendía cómo alguien podía sospechar de Hagrid. Hagrid estaba tan lejos del Heredero de Slytherin como uno podría estar, con lo que estaba bastante seguro era sangre gigante en sus venas y su carácter amable y alegre. La gente susurraba que él había estado involucrado en el primer grupo de ataques hace cincuenta años, lo que llevó a su expulsión como estudiante, y ahora, según reflexionaron, había decidido a continuar el trabajo que había dejado sin terminar en ese entonces. Pero Draco no se molestó en escuchar nada de eso, sabiendo de primera mano que no era cierto. El Señor Oscuro había abierto la Cámara hacía cincuenta años, habiendo incriminado a Hagrid, por lo que Draco podía adivinar, o tal vez lo había usado como lo estaba usando ahora. Draco deseaba haber sabido de la participación pasada de Hagrid antes, así podría haberse acercado al hombre al respecto. Quizás juntos, podrían haberlo descubierto. Ahora, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para pensar en ello.

Draco sabía que no tenía más remedio que contárselo a alguien. Hagrid era inocente, y no podía dejarlo permanecer en Azkaban cuando en realidad, Draco era el que debería estar allí. ¿Pero a quién contárselo? Dumbledore se había ido. Draco se había aferrado a la esperanza de que el influyente director lo entendiera y creyera en sus palabras como uno de los amigos de Harry. Pero ahora, esa ya no era una opción. Por supuesto, podía acercarse a McGonagall, quien había sido nombrada directora temporal, y a quien había intentado acercarse poco antes de su ataque a Finch-Fletchley. Pero ¿el jefe de la Casa Gryffindor estaría lo suficientemente investido para salvarlo de un posible encarcelamiento, o su palabra tendría el poder suficiente para hacerlo?

Draco trató de demorarse después de varias lecciones de Transfiguraciones, reuniendo el coraje para pedirle una audiencia privada, pero ella siempre fue enérgica para guiarlos hacia la siguiente clase, y cada vez, Draco perdía el valor para hablarle.

Draco no le había dicho más de un par de palabras a Harry desde el ataque a Hermione. No tenían la oportunidad de verse entre clases, y solo compartían Pociones, pero incluso cuando se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Draco se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que Harry lo estaba mirando la mayoría de las veces, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo, sabiendo que se derrumbaría si lo hacía. Cuando Harry intentaba iniciar una conversación, Snape siempre los interrumpía, y Draco se sentía casi agradecido por ello porque no sabía qué decirle a su amigo.

Esto continuó durante dos semanas, y día tras día, Draco se sintió más disgustado consigo mismo. Fue cuando se difundió la noticia de que las mandrágoras estaban listas para cortar que finalmente se obligó a abrir el cofre, el que Hagrid le había dado, recordó, con el corazón apretándose dolorosamente, y retiró el diario encuadernado en cuero.  
Ya no le importaba, se dijo. Se acercaría y se entregaría al primer maestro que encontró.

Draco pudo sentir la magia oscura que emanaba del diario envolverlo, y luego, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Draco se despertó, estaba acostado de espaldas, mirando hacia un alto techo de piedra oscura que no recordaba haber visto antes. El suelo en el que estaba acostado también era de piedra, y estaba empapado hasta los huesos con agua helada. Con un violento escalofrío, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba congelando. Trató de recordar cómo había llegado aquí, pero se quedó en blanco.

Entonces, un grito ahogado cortó el silencio, alertándolo de que no estaba solo.

"¡Draco!" Harry estaba a su lado un momento después, luciendo maltrecho y aterrorizado. Su ropa también estaba mojada y parecía estar rota en algunos lugares. La suciedad se adhería a su rostro sudoroso, y sus ojos verdes eran demasiado brillantes mientras recorrían el rostro de Draco. "¡¿Puedes escucharme?! ¡¿Estás herido?!"

"Yo-" Draco respiró, tratando de sentarse. Las manos de Harry volaron para ayudarlo, y estaban sorprendentemente calientes contra la frialdad que lo envolvía. "¿Qué pasó?"  
Tembloroso, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Una cámara larga, cavernosa y oscura se extendía detrás de ellos, encerrada por estatuas de serpientes de piedra a lo largo de las paredes. Al final, justo donde estaban sentados, había otra estatua más alta de un rostro que Draco recordaba haber visto antes. Los puntos tardaron un momento en conectarse.  
Salazar Slytherin. La Cámara de los Secretos.

Sin su intervención, sus ojos viajaron a una forma oscura que yacía no muy lejos de ellos. Draco tuvo solo un momento para asimilar el increíble tamaño y el color verde brillante antes de gritar. Su voz fue repetida por el chillido de sorpresa de un Fénix, que tomó vuelo ante el ruido. Draco trató de gatear hacia atrás, lejos de todo, pero Harry lo había agarrado por los hombros y lo sostenía.

"¡El Basilisco está muerto, Draco!" él llamó. “¡No puede lastimarte! ¡Está muerto!"

"¡¿Muerto?!" Repitió Draco, respirando con dificultad. “¡¿Un basilisco?! Pero cómo-"

"Lo maté", lo interrumpió Harry con total naturalidad. “Y también apuñalé el diario. Ahora estás a salvo, Draco. Créeme."

"... el diario ..." murmuró Draco, y finalmente, vio el cuaderno encuadernado en cuero tirado en el suelo a unos metros de ellos, dentro de un charco de tinta. Tenía un gran agujero y un gran diente junto a él. "Oh, Merlín".

Su visión se nubló. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que era por sus propias lágrimas.  
"Draco", susurró Harry con dulzura. El Fénix aterrizó casi silenciosamente al otro lado de Draco, observándolo con curiosidad.

"No era mi intención, Harry," dijo Draco, pero era difícil hablar - estaba temblando violentamente ahora, y los sollozos rastrillaron su pecho. "¡Traté de detenerlo, lo juro!"  
"Lo sé," le aseguró Harry, y luego, Draco se encontró envuelto en un abrazo. Draco cerró los ojos, deseando calmarse, pero fue inútil. Todo el miedo, la culpa, la desesperación de los últimos meses salieron de él en forma de lágrimas y sollozos rotos, y la comodidad física de Harry solo lo empeoró.

"Por favor, no me odies", gimió Draco, y su voz sonaba pequeña y perdida. Los brazos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de él.

"¡Por supuesto que no te odio!" el insistió. “¡Estabas poseído, Draco! Voldemort, ¡te obligó a hacer todas estas cosas! Ginny ... cuando te llevaron a la cámara, se acercó a Ron y a mí. Estaba llorando y contándonos sobre ese diario que había encontrado entre sus libros después de nuestro viaje al Callejón Diagon durante las vacaciones de verano, y cómo le había hablado cada vez que escribía en él. Nos dijo que ha habido ... retrasos en su memoria después de que comenzó a usarlo, y que, cuando ocurrieron los ataques a la Sra. Norris y Colin, ella no sabía lo que había estado haciendo mientras sucedió. Y luego, el diario desapareció al día siguiente del segundo ataque. Pensó que lo había perdido y, a pesar de lo asustada que estaba, no se lo contó a nadie. Pero cuando te tomaron hoy más temprano, se preguntó si tal vez, le habías puesto los dedos encima”

"Mi padre se lo dio", dijo Draco entre lágrimas. Cada palabra ardía en su pecho. "Dobby ... trabaja para mi familia, y cuando mencionaste su nombre, lo llamé". Draco respiró temblorosamente. "Me dijo…" Pero no pudo continuar, y Harry asintió rápidamente. Podía sentir el movimiento contra su hombro.

"Entiendo", dijo Harry suavemente. "Le quitaste el diario a Ginny para protegerla". Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que él preguntara, tentativamente: "¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Draco?"

"¡No podría!" Draco gimió. "Después de todo lo que Weasley dijo sobre mí y mi padre, yo solo ... yo ..."

"Draco", susurró Harry, y luego, se apartó para atrapar su mirada. "Draco, mírame."

Los ojos de Harry ardían con intensidad cuando los párpados de Draco se abrieron y no pudo respirar. Sintió que ardía bajo la atención de Harry.  
“Yo jamás,” Harry hizo hincapié en la palabra “Por ningún motivo pensé que eras como tu padre. No importa lo que pase. Te conozco mejor que eso".  
Si era posible, Draco lloró aún más con esas palabras.

"Pero Weasley-"

"Ron tampoco lo decía en serio", lo interrumpió Harry. “Fue una estupidez decirlo, y hablaré con él al respecto, créeme. Pero cuando te secuestraron, él estaba tan asustado como yo. En realidad, vino aquí conmigo, pero se quedó atascado en el camino con Lockhart. Tendremos que volver pronto, apuesto a que está muy preocupado ".  
Cuando Draco no respondió, lo atrajo hacia su abrazo anterior.  
"Me asustaste tanto", susurró Harry. "Pensé que estabas muerto."

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Draco habló contra la tela de la túnica de Harry, su rostro enterrado contra el hombro del otro chico, pero parecía que el Gryffindor podía entenderlo de todos modos.

"Hermione", explicó Harry. “Encontramos una nota. Poco antes del ataque contra ella, se había dado cuenta de que el monstruo dentro de la cámara era un basilisco y que se movía a través de las tuberías de la escuela. Cuando te llevaron, conectamos los puntos con Myrtle la llorona y su baño. Ella murió hace cincuenta años en ese mismo baño, ¿ves? Fue el ataque por el que expulsaron a Hagrid, aunque nunca estuvo involucrado. Y, bueno, queríamos decírselo a Lockhart porque dijo que iba a tratar de llegar a ti, pero, eh, bueno ... es un maldito cobarde y un mentiroso, para el caso. Pero eso no importa ahora. Vinimos nosotros mismos, al final ".  
Draco se aferró a Harry, respirando profundamente para reinar en sus lágrimas.

"Lo siento mucho, Harry", suspiró. “Tenía tanto miedo de decir algo, por eso traté de averiguar dónde estaba la cámara por mí mismo para poder entregar toda la información a Dumbledore y probar que no estaba involucrado. Pero no pude. No descubrí nada, y luego ...”

"Y luego, él también te poseyó", asintió Harry, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte. “Debería haberlo sabido. Todos estos meses te has visto horrible y yo nunca ...”  
"¿Cómo pudiste haberlo sabido?" dijo Draco, finalmente alejándose de Harry para secarse las mejillas con movimientos enojados. “¡¿Cuándo intenté con todas mis fuerzas ocultarlo?! Fui tan estúpido".

"En cierto modo lo eras," convino Harry, y las palabras le dolieron, pero cuando Draco lo miró, estaba sonriendo gentilmente. “Pero también fue culpa nuestra, en cierto modo. Sé que nunca quisiste lastimar a nadie. Solo prométeme que de ahora en adelante, pase lo que pase, ¿siempre me dirás la verdad?”  
Draco parpadeó, luchando contra el último par de lágrimas, y asintió una vez. Harry también asintió con la cabeza y luego se puso de pie. Le tendió una mano para ayudar a Draco a levantarse.  
"Bien, entonces", anunció Harry. "Volvamos."

Se encontraron con Weasley y Lockhart unos minutos después de que habían dejado la cámara, abriéndose paso a través de un túnel oscuro y húmedo por el que Draco se dio cuenta que debió haber atravesado para llegar aquí en primer lugar, pero no podía recordarlo. Harry llamó a Weasley cuando el sonido de rocas moviéndose los alcanzó, y arrastró a Draco hasta donde el techo del túnel aparentemente se había derrumbado a su alrededor, dejando un camino de destrucción bloqueando su camino. Sin embargo, había un agujero en el bloqueo de rocas caídas, lo suficientemente grande para que él y Harry pudieran deslizarse individualmente. Weasley lo estaba esperando al otro lado, luciendo aliviado y pálido.

"Gracias a Merlín", murmuró cuando los vio a los dos. Extendió una mano para ayudar a Draco a atravesar el agujero que había creado, y Draco, muy fuera de sí, lo tomó sin decir una palabra. "¡Malfoy, maldito idiota!" Weasley estalló tan pronto como Draco llegó al otro lado. “¡Nos has asustado hasta la muerte, amigo! ¿Nunca ...?”  
"Ron," dijo Harry bruscamente, lanzándole una mirada significativa mientras trepaba por el agujero detrás de Draco. "Déjalo, ¿quieres?"

Weasley se sonrojó ante eso, lo suficientemente avergonzado mientras murmuraba: “Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien. Ustedes dos." Frunció el ceño en confusión cuando el Fénix siguió a Harry, un trozo de tela agarrado entre sus garras que Draco no pudo identificar.

"Es de Dumbledore", dijo Harry despreocupadamente, haciendo que Draco se diera cuenta de todos los giros de la trama que había olvidado preguntar.  
“¿Eso es una espada?" Demandó Weasley, mirando a Harry con incredulidad, y solo entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que su amigo llevaba un arma plateada con incrustaciones de joyas, así como el diario apuñalado.

"Más tarde, Ron," se sacudió al otro Gryffindor. “Por ahora, salgamos de aquí. ¿Dónde está Lockhart?”

"Allá atrás", respondió Weasley, asintiendo con la cabeza más abajo del túnel, de repente extrañamente alegre. “Está en un mal camino. Ven y mira.”

Lockhart, explicó Weasley, había intentado golpearlos con un encantamiento de memoria en un intento de deshacerse de ellos en el camino a la Cámara, pero, habiendo usado la varita rota de Weasley, el hechizo había fracasado, causando la pérdida de su propia memoria. Y de hecho, Lockhart parecía incapaz de recordar quiénes eran, dónde estaban o quién era él, para el caso. Distraídamente, Draco notó que le gustaba notablemente más a pesar de todo.

Fawkes, el Fénix de Dumbledore, con la increíble fuerza por la que su especie era famosa, terminó levantándolos hasta el baño de chicas del segundo piso, donde los esperaba Myrtle la Llorona, levemente decepcionada de que todavía estuvieran vivos. Sin embargo, no se demoraron; en cambio, después de un breve momento de consideración, se dirigieron a la oficina de McGonagall, quien, como subdirectora en ausencia de Dumbledore, era supuestamente la mejor autoridad para buscar.

La oficina estaba llena cuando los llamaron adentro: McGonagall estaba de pie junto a su escritorio donde había estado conversando nada menos que con el mismo Dumbledore hasta su repentina aparición, y en la chimenea estaba sentado Snape, frente a los rígidos padres de Draco, Dobby a su lado. El sorprendido silencio fue opresivo por un momento, y luego, la madre de Draco se levantó de un salto y cruzó la habitación para empujarlo a un abrazo increíblemente fuerte.

"Cariño", susurró. “Oh, por Merlín, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido?"

—Estoy bien, madre —suspiró Draco, aunque la forma en que temblaba bajo su atención desmentía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Potter, Weasley," McGonagall habló débilmente, dirigiendo su atención hacia los estudiantes de su casa. "¿Podría ser tan amable de explicarme?"

Harry vaciló antes de cruzar la habitación hacia el escritorio de McGonagall, dejando caer el sucio bulto que Fawkes había llevado antes, el Sombrero Seleccionador, Draco se dio cuenta con un sobresalto, el diario apuñalado y la espada. Luego, se enfrentó a Dumbledore y se sumergió en la historia de cómo habían encontrado la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos, y cómo había encontrado a Draco allí y, con la ayuda de Fawkes, quien lo había conseguido con el Sombrero Seleccionador y, en consecuencia, la espada de Gryffindor había luchado contra el basilisco y lo había matado. Draco notó que conscientemente se abstuvo de mencionar la participación de Draco. Sin embargo, fue Dumbledore quien interrumpió con una sonrisa amable, preguntando: "Lo que más me interesa es cómo Lord Voldemort logró encantar a Draco, cuando mis fuentes me dicen que actualmente se encuentra escondido en el bosque de Albania".

La madre de Draco, que todavía lo sostenía incluso cuando se había vuelto hacia Harry para seguir su historia, jadeó de horror, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su hijo.  
"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" preguntó, volviéndose hacia Draco, su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. "¿Draco?"

Harry se quedó en silencio, mirando a Draco a los ojos, y con una respiración profunda y una voz temblorosa, el Slytherin finalmente habló.

"Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a papá sobre eso", anunció, sacando fuerzas de su resentimiento. "Ya que él fue quien le entregó el diario a Ginevra Weasley este verano."  
Un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras, y los ojos de Draco encontraron los de su padre, por fin. Todavía estaba de pie cerca de la chimenea, su postura rígida y su mandíbula apretada. Se veía pálido y débil, pero sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente hacia Draco.

"¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente, Draco?" preguntó, su tono controlado a pesar de la ira que Draco podía sentir emanando de él.

"Dobby me dijo lo que hiciste después del segundo ataque", murmuró Draco. Dobby gimió ante sus palabras, pero Draco lo ignoró. “Y me ayudó a recuperar el diario de Ginny. Desde entonces, he estado tratando de obtener información de ella, de averiguar dónde estaba la Cámara para poder decirle a alguien, pero…” Se interrumpió con una respiración entrecortada, mirando a su madre, que lo estaba mirando fijamente. claramente horrorizado, y luego a los ojos azul claro de Dumbledore. "Nunca quise lastimar a nadie", respiró con urgencia. "Yo solo quería-"

"Por supuesto que no", le aseguró Dumbledore, su voz amable y comprensiva. “Nunca sospeché que lo hicieras, Draco. Magos más viejos y sabios que tú han sido engañados por Lord Voldemort. No te culpo."

Draco se sintió débil en las rodillas, tan aliviado se sintió al escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore. Su madre lo abrazó de nuevo, y Draco la escuchó murmurar un sonido de desesperación en su cabello.

"Entonces," murmuró Dumbledore, tomando el diario del escritorio de McGonagall y observándolo cuidadosamente. "¿Te gustaría explicarme qué es exactamente este diario, Lucius?"

"No tengo idea", respondió el padre de Draco cortésmente. "Porque nunca lo había visto antes".

"Voldemort escribió en él cuando tenía dieciséis años", ofreció Harry, mirando ferozmente al padre de Draco antes de encontrar la mirada de Dumbledore. “Me dijo que conservaba una parte de sí mismo dentro de él. Cuando primero Ginny y luego Draco le escribieron, le permitieron poseerlos. Hizo que le abrieran la Cámara y soltaran al basilisco en la escuela ".

"Ya veo," asintió Dumbledore, mirando el diario en su mano. "Brillante. Por supuesto, probablemente fue el estudiante más brillante que Hogwarts haya visto ". Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que dejara el diario sobre el escritorio y mirara al resto de la habitación.

"El señor Malfoy debería ir a la enfermería de inmediato", anunció. “Esta ha sido una prueba terrible para él. No habrá castigo. Descanso en cama y quizás una taza grande y humeante de chocolate caliente. Siempre encuentro que eso me anima ". Le sonrió a Draco. “Verás que Madame Pomfrey todavía está despierta. Solo está repartiendo jugo de mandrágora; me atrevo a decir que las víctimas del basilisco se despertarán en cualquier momento ".

"¡Entonces Hermione está bien!" Weasley llamó aliviado.

"No ha habido ningún daño duradero", les aseguró Dumbledore. “Narcissa, ¿puedo pedirte que acompañes a tu hijo? Quiero hablar con tu marido. Usted también, Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley ".

La madre de Draco se enderezó, asintiendo al director. Draco captó los ojos de Harry por un momento, pero el otro chico solo le sonrió alentadoramente antes de que su madre lo llevara fuera de la habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

Madame Pomfrey casi deja caer el frasco de poción que sostenía a causa del alivio al ver a Draco. Luego interrumpió el acto de aplicar el antídoto a las víctimas para llevar a Draco a una cama y conseguir una taza humeante de chocolate caliente, con algunas gotas de Calming Draft.

"Estaré contigo en un momento, querida", dijo, con bastante gentileza para la enfermera generalmente impaciente. "Déjame terminar aquí primero". Con eso, dejó a Draco y a su madre solos.

Narcissa Malfoy vaciló por un momento, antes de tomar asiento junto a su hijo en la cama, con una mano cuidadosa en su hombro.

"Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, cariño", susurró. "Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho antes para poder haberte ayudado".

"¿Qué se supone que debía decir?" Draco demandó temblorosamente. “'Madre, Padre ha puesto un monstruo legendario sobre la escuela. Por favor, ayúdame a salvar a los estudiantes nacidos de muggles ''. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la taza caliente en sus manos. "¿De verdad me habrías ayudado?"

"Draco", suspiró. “Hay poco que no haría por ti, mi amor. Y me duele que pienses que estoy de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que ponga en peligro tu vida, o la de las personas importantes para ti ". Draco tragó saliva, deseando no volver a llorar.

"Y estoy francamente consternada de que tu padre estuviera dispuesto a llegar tan lejos", agregó, con la voz helada. "Esto va a tener consecuencias para él, te lo aseguro".  
Sin embargo, su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Weasley entró en la habitación, seguido de un Lockhart alegremente curioso.

"¿Estás bien, Malfoy?" preguntó vacilante. Draco asintió sin decir palabra. "Bueno. Dumbledore me envió a traer a Lockhart. ¿Dónde está la señora Pomfrey?”  
La enfermera se levantó de detrás de las cortinas ante las palabras, luciendo cansada.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" exigió. " Estoy bastante ocupado, ¿sabes?"

"Su amuleto de memoria fracasó," le informó Weasley tímidamente. "No tiene ni idea de quién es".

"Oh Merlín", suspiró Madam Pomfrey, levantando una ceja. “Bueno, elija una cama vacía, profesor, le atenderé más tarde. Si su memoria puede recuperarse, puede esperar ". Con eso, volvió a su trabajo con las víctimas, desapareciendo detrás de las cortinas.

Lockhart se puso de pie, sonriendo suavemente, sin moverse, antes de que Weasley lo empujara a una cama al azar, rodando los ojos.  
"Iré a la Torre de Gryffindor", le dijo a Draco. “Ginny y todos estarán muy preocupados. Y parece que McGonagall está preparando una fiesta en celebración. ¿Crees que podrás venir?”

"No sé," Draco se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose extraño ante los obvios intentos de Weasley de ser amable con él.

"Bien", dijo Weasley con torpeza. "Bueno, te veré más tarde, de todos modos." Draco asintió, mirando al otro chico irse.

Draco y su madre no dijeron nada durante mucho tiempo después. Draco bebió tranquilamente su chocolate, sintiendo que la bebida y la poción lo calentaban desde dentro. Su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a disminuir y finalmente dejó de temblar. Su madre le pasó los dedos por la espalda con delicadeza, dibujando círculos calmantes en ella.  
Draco casi se sintió él mismo de nuevo cuando su padre irrumpió por la puerta. Tenía los ojos enloquecidos y la cara enrojecida de furia.

"Nos vamos, Narcissa", gritó. No miró a su hijo, sino que enfocó su mirada únicamente en su esposa, y Draco sintió que la mano en su espalda se congelaba en sus movimientos.  
"¿Perdóneme?" preguntó suavemente, peligrosamente.

"Nos vamos", repitió bruscamente.

"No lo creo", respondió ella. “Me gustaría quedarme con nuestro hijo. Nuestro muy traumatizado hijo, que se ha enfrentado a una aterradora magia oscura en los últimos meses, todo por obra tuya, según tengo entendido ".

Lucius la miró antes de que sus ojos se enfocaran en Draco. “No tienes pruebas de que estuve involucrado”, escupió. "Si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado de lo que acuso a mi padre".

"Dobby puede dar testimonio de ello", protestó Draco de inmediato.

"¿Basas tus palabras en el testimonio de un elfo doméstico asqueroso?" se burló, riendo brevemente. "¿No has aprendido nada de mí sobre cómo funciona el mundo, Draco?"  
Draco no respondió, sabiendo perfectamente bien que su padre tenía razón. No tenía pruebas en su contra; al menos ninguno que las autoridades tomarían en serio.  
"Espera hasta que llegues a casa", suspiró. "Te mostraré lo que sucede cuando intentas incriminar a tu propio padre, ingrato-"

"Eso es suficiente, Lucius," siseó la madre de Draco. "No toleraré que le hables así a mi hijo".

Su padre la miró, y se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento, que solo fue interrumpido por la voz de Madame Pomfrey, cuyo regreso Draco ni siquiera había notado.  
"Esto es una enfermería", les recordó sarcásticamente. “Y su hijo ha quedado gravemente traumatizado. O dejas de discutir o te vas".

El padre de Draco se enderezó en una lucha mal disfrazada por la dignidad, y sin una palabra, abandonó la enfermería. Su madre suspiró y se puso de pie también.  
"Me gustaría quedarme, cariño, pero realmente creo que tu padre y yo necesitamos tener una palabra seria entre nosotros", dijo sombríamente. "¿Crees que estarás bien por tu cuenta?"

"Por supuesto, madre", asintió Draco, dejando la taza vacía en la mesita de noche y poniéndose de pie para mirarla. "Estoy bien."  
"Te escribiré en la mañana", prometió ella, inclinándose para besar su frente. “Descansa bien, mi pequeño dragón”.

Draco sonrió ante el apodo, y con otro beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, ella se volvió para seguir a su padre. Casi inmediatamente después de que ella se fue, la puerta se abrió una vez más y Harry entró en la habitación.

"Draco", sonrió, cruzando la distancia hacia él. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Mejor," dijo Draco honestamente. “¿Qué pasó en la oficina de McGonagall? Mi padre estaba furioso cuando apareció aquí ".

"Bueno," Harry se encogió de hombros. “Dumbledore le dijo que encontraría una manera de responsabilizarlo si, erm, cualquier otro material escolar de Voldemort llegaba a manos inocentes, o algo por el estilo. Ah, y como que liberé a Dobby ".

"¿Hiciste qué?" Preguntó Draco, desconcertado.

“Bueno, hice que tu padre le diera un calcetín sin darme cuenta. No se lo tomó muy bien, como puedes imaginar ".  
Esto sacó una risa de Draco. Harry sonrió, luciendo complacido.

"Solo tú, Harry," Draco se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yo diría que rápidamente subiste a la cima de la lista de enemigos de mi Padre".  
"Bueno, él también está bastante arriba en la mía", dijo Harry a la ligera. "Entonces, ¿vienes a la fiesta?"

Draco frunció el ceño, la imagen de entrar al Gran Comedor después de la revelación de que había estado actuando, aunque de mala gana, como un títere para el Heredero de Slytherin lo asustaba.

"No lo sé, Harry", murmuró. "Creo que es mejor si me quedo aquí".

"Oh, vamos," suplicó Harry. “No fue tu culpa. No hay razón para que te escondas ".

"Pero Dumbledore dijo que debería quedarme aquí, ¿recuerdas?" Señaló Draco.

"Estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo en que necesitas un poco de distracción", insistió Harry. "¿Señora Pomfrey?"

Hubo una breve discusión con la enfermera, que parecía no estar dispuesta a dejar que Draco se fuera sin un chequeo adecuado, pero finalmente cedió, admitiendo que tenía las manos ocupadas con el tratamiento de las víctimas del Basilisco. Ella le aconsejó a Draco que regresara en el momento en que se sintiera mal y los despidió.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de entrada, los estudiantes ya estaban entrando en fila en el Gran Comedor, todavía vestidos con sus pijamas y charlando en voz alta. Un grupo de pelirrojos se abrió paso entre la multitud, acercándose a ellos a pasos rápidos: Weasley, su hermana pequeña, los gemelos y el prefecto. Draco notó que los ojos de Ginny estaban rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas.

De repente, Draco quiso correr. No era capaz de lidiar con casi toda la familia Weasley después de que su padre había intentado llevar a la menor a la muerte en el peor de los casos, y a la criminalidad en el mejor de los casos. Trató de moverse, y la mano de Harry voló hacia su brazo en represalia.

"Draco-" comenzó.

"¡Harry! ¡Malfoy!” Weasley llamó. “¡Gracias a Merlín por estar aquí! Solo estábamos contemplando si Madam Pomfrey nos permitiría la entrada a la enfermería ... "  
"¿Estás bien, Draco?" Preguntó Ginny en voz baja, los ojos llorosos se enfocaron en él.

Draco no tenía nada que decir. El corazón le latía con fuerza en los oídos y, por un momento, se sintió mareado. Harry, sin embargo, todavía tenía su mano firmemente en su codo, y lo estaba mirando de cerca antes de volverse hacia los Weasley, hablando por Draco.

"Todavía está en estado de shock, pero no está herido", declaró.

"Gracias a Godric por eso", dijo el prefecto en voz baja.

"Tenemos que agradecerte, Draco, amigo", dijo uno de los gemelos con seriedad, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Draco, mientras el otro asintió con vehemencia.  
La cabeza de Draco dio vueltas, incapaz de procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Parpadeó, mirándolos sin comprender.  
"¿Qué?" dijo finalmente, su voz ronca.

"¡Salvaste a nuestra hermana pequeña!" señaló el primer gemelo.  
“Sin ti, habría sido ella allí abajo en la cámara”, agregó el segundo gemelo.

"No sólo eso", dijo el prefecto, con el rostro pálido mientras miraba a su hermana temblorosa, por una vez sin su habitual aire pomposo. “¿Quién sabe lo bien que hubiera sido capaz de luchar contra el poder de este diario. Es posible que no haya sobrevivido ".

"Te lo debemos a lo grande", concluyó el gemelo que todavía sostenía el hombro de Draco, apretándolo suavemente.  
"Pero-" Draco respiró, todavía sin entender. “Ataqué a la gente. Todos deberían odiarme ".

"Vamos," respondió el otro gemelo, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡No culpamos a Ginny, y no te culparemos a ti!"  
"No pudiste evitarlo", dijo Ginny en voz baja, atrapando sus ojos vacilantes. "Ninguno de nosotros podría".

Sus palabras, más que las de cualquier otra persona, lograron calmar la tormenta de culpa y odio autodirigido dentro de él. Tal vez fue porque ella, a diferencia de cualquier otra persona, entendió exactamente por lo que había pasado.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Sintió la mano de Harry moverse desde su codo hasta la parte baja de su espalda en un gesto de consuelo.  
"Vamos," el primer gemelo sonrió, apretando sus dedos sobre el hombro de Draco una vez más antes de soltarlo. "Vayamos a la fiesta y llenemos nuestras caras con comida".  
"Sí," el otro asintió con decisión, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ginny. "Y hoy también estás sentado con nosotros".

"Pero," murmuró Draco, frunciendo el ceño. "Soy un Slytherin".

"A quién le importa", dijo Weasley, con sentimiento, aunque no estaba mirando a Draco.

"Creo que podemos hacer una excepción a las reglas sólo por esta noche", dijo el prefecto con rigidez.

“Te declaramos un Gryffindor honorario,” dijo alegremente uno de los gemelos. "¿Verdad, Fred?"

"Sip", el otro - Fred, la mente de Draco supuso - sonrió. "Quien tenga un problema puede venir a hablar con nosotros".  
Draco se volvió para mirar a Harry, vacilante, pero Harry estaba sonriendo alegremente.

"Vamos", le dijo a Draco, y a falta de algo productivo que decir, Draco solo asintió y siguió a los Weasley al Gran Comedor.

El festín pasó en un borrón de estudiantes que miraban a Draco como si fuera un Kneezle volador o intentaban entablar una conversación con él antes de que Harry o un miembro del clan Weasley los rechazaran rápida y decididamente. Dumbledore se dirigió a los estudiantes, informándoles de lo que había sucedido, dando el menor detalle posible diplomáticamente y otorgando a Harry y Weasley 200 puntos cada uno por su casa.

En algún momento de la noche, las víctimas recién revividas del ataque del Basilisco comenzaron a filtrarse en el Salón, una por una, todas luciendo distintos grados de conmoción y pérdida. Draco trató de no mirarlos a los ojos, demasiado culpable para hacerlo, pero fue cuando Hermione entró corriendo al Comedor y envolvió a Harry en un abrazo aplastante, felicitándolo a él y a Weasley por resolver las cosas por sí mismos, que el corazón de Draco básicamente cayó al suelo.

Mantuvo sus ojos firmemente en su plato casi intacto, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Deseaba tener la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, porque no había forma de que pudiera enfrentar a Hermione después de lo que había sucedido.

Hermione no le dejó otra opción, sin embargo, porque poco después de soltar a Harry, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Draco, abrazándolo con fuerza por detrás.

"Siento mucho que no nos hayamos dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Draco", le dijo al oído. "¡Siento mucho no haberte ayudado y que hayas sentido que no podías confiar en nosotros!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Murmuró Draco, con la voz quebrada. “¡Es mi culpa, todo! ¡Fui demasiado cobarde para hablar, y estúpidamente convencido de que podría manejar esto yo solo! ¡Es por mi gran cabeza que te petrificaste! No deberías- "

"¡No te atrevas a culparte, Draco!", Siseó, su tono inusualmente fuerte. Ella lo soltó y se apretó entre Weasley y Draco, encontrando su mirada con una fiera determinación. "¡Eres tan víctima como cualquiera que haya sido atacado!" Cuando Draco la miró sin decir nada, ella agregó, más gentilmente: "Sé lo que estás pensando, Draco, pero por favor no lo hagas. Sé que nunca habrías lastimado a nadie intencionalmente, y mucho menos a mí. No eres como tu padre, y nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie. ¿No es así, Ronald?” Giró la cabeza hacia Weasley ante esas últimas palabras, cuyas orejas se habían vuelto casi tan rojas como su cabello.

"Si", murmuró.

"Bien", asintió Harry. “Así que la próxima vez que suceda algo, por favor confía en nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Te cubrimos."  
"Espero mucho que no haya una próxima vez", dijo Draco débilmente.

"Oh," Hermione suspiró oscuramente. "Lamentablemente, estoy convencido de que lo habrá".

Eran alrededor de las tres de la noche cuando Hagrid regresó. Obviamente Azkaban no le había hecho bien, porque se veía pálido y cansado, pero su sonrisa era brillante y sincera cuando se la dirigió a Draco.

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso, chico", se encogió de hombros ante su disculpa. “Así que él nos atrapó a los dos. No puedo culparte por algo que me pasó primero, ¿verdad? Y gracias a todos ustedes niños, ahora todos saben que soy inocente”. Su rostro se puso serio ante esas palabras. "En todo caso, debería agradecerte por limpiar mi nombre".  
Draco no sentía que mereciera ningún perdón, sin mencionar el agradecimiento, pero la intensidad de la feroz lealtad de Gryffindor que lo rodeaba lo habría convertido en un tonto al cuestionar la honestidad de los sentimientos de sus amigos. Así que empujó su culpa hacia los rincones más lejanos de su mente y se permitió bañarse en su aceptación mientras las celebraciones continuaban durante la noche.

Los pocos días que quedaban del trimestre le permitieron a Draco volver a coserse lentamente, poco a poco. Los exámenes de fin de trimestre habían sido cancelados, y mientras Hermione se desesperaba por ese anuncio en particular, Draco estaba agradecido, ya que sentía que no podía haberse desempeñado a la altura de sus propios estándares en ellos. En cambio, Draco pasó todo el tiempo que pudo con sus amigos (debido no solo al hecho de que Harry se negó a dejarlo irse a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario), y finalmente, comenzó a sentirse casi normal de nuevo.

Pronto llegó a Draco la noticia de que su padre había sido despedido como gobernador de la escuela. Esto, naturalmente, fue un día de campo para Nott, quien afirmó alegremente que Draco seguía siendo la ruina del nombre Malfoy, y que pronto, su familia estaría al mismo nivel que los Weasley. Draco no había esperado nada menos de Nott, y tampoco estaba particularmente molesto por sus palabras, tomando en cuenta las cosas por las que podría sentirse mal, el acoso de Nott o la reputación de su familia eran bastante bajos en la lista, pero ¿qué sucedió? Lo que le sorprendió fue que, a diferencia de las burlas habituales de Nott, estas no parecían resonar tan bien con algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Fue Zabini quien exigió, sin una chispa de interés en su voz, que Nott "dejara de ser un imbécil desagradable, ¿no ves que estoy leyendo?", Y Parkinson, bastante sonrojado, murmuró su consentimiento a las palabras de Zabini. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco por un momento, pero antes de que Draco pudiera identificar la emoción en ellos, ella ya se había levantado de un salto y había huido de la sala común con una débil excusa de "buscar a Daphne". Draco no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar estos eventos en particular, así que los sacó de su mente y simplemente evitó a sus compañeros de casa como de costumbre.

La madre de Draco, en una de las varias cartas que le había enviado desde que siguió a su esposo fuera de la enfermería, le había asegurado que su padre no lo molestaría cuando regresara para las vacaciones, pero Draco seguía sin estar convencido. No era que dudara de la capacidad de su madre para poner el pie en el suelo, sino más bien el hecho de que, con toda la debacle del diario malvado, había perdido toda la fe que había tenido en Lucius Malfoy como figura paterna. Desde que recibió la misteriosa carta del futuro, su respeto por el padre que una vez había admirado había disminuido drásticamente, y ahora, Draco se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada de ese respeto dentro de él, una noción que era a la vez desalentadora e inquietante.

Así que, naturalmente, su estado de ánimo era apático cuando viajaron en el Hogwarts Express de regreso a Londres, a pesar del alboroto que los gemelos Weasley y su amigo Jordan estaban haciendo en el pasillo frente a su compartimiento. Harry, sin tener en cuenta su propia perspectiva sombría durante el verano con su regreso a sus parientes muggles, hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse positivo, y Draco sabía que su amigo lo estaba haciendo solo para levantarle el ánimo. En algún momento, les entregó a los tres una hoja de papel con un número garabateado apresuradamente, indicándoles que lo "llamaran". Draco no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba, pero Hermione le prometió que le explicaría las formas de comunicación muggle en su primera carta.

"Nos las arreglaremos para hablar este verano", le prometió Harry. "Encontraremos una manera".

Draco asintió con la cabeza, esperando tener razón, porque otro verano sin una palabra de Harry parecía una perspectiva aún peor que regresar a vivir bajo el mismo techo con su padre.

Y así, con el misterioso número de Harry en su bolsillo y un fuerte abrazo al despedirse, Draco se unió a su madre para regresar a la Mansión Malfoy.  
"No te veas tan preocupado, cariño", lo reprendió gentilmente cuando vio su rostro. "Estará bien."

Draco le sonrió débilmente y, con una última mirada hacia sus amigos, dejaron el andén nueve y tres cuartos y partieron hacia Wiltshire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al último capitulo!!!  
> Voy a estar empezando a traducir la tercer parte lo más pronto posible, estoy aprovechando mis vacaciones de la facultad para ponerme al día con la historia   
> Una vez más, muchas gracias a DracoWillHearAboutThis por dejarme traducir su obra y gracias a todos los que les intereso leer esta traducción :3


End file.
